Insane - Chapter 1 The Start
by albaZ
Summary: Sebuah kisah tentang Kriskai. Kisah tentang kehidupan yang kacau. Adik yang mencintai Hyung-nya dengan cara yang salah. Seorang Ayah yang melihat anaknya diperkosa oleh mafia sebelum kematiannya. Seorang Hyung yang dipaksa untuk bercinta dengan adiknya. Sebuah kisah cinta terlarang.
1. Insane - Chapter 1 The Start

A Kriskai Story

Author: albaZ

Tittle: Insane

Category: Brothership, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Yaoi

Rating : NC

Cast: (Kim) Wu Jongin (17) Wu Yifan (23) Park Chanyeol (20)

**Kleenex Warning**

**Alternative Universe (AU) / Elseworld**

**Out Of Character (OOC)**

**Contain Abuse**

**Contain Incest**

**Non-Consensual**

**Non-Canon**

**WIP**

Chapter 1 - The Start

Jongin selalu menganggap Yifan sebagai pahlawanya. Sejak kecil sudah begitu. Ia selalu mengekori Yifan dan Yifan tidak mempermasalahkanya. Yifan senang jika Jongin berada disekitarnya, ia akan memeluk Jongin, mengacak rambutnya, mencubit pipinya. Hal yang menurutnya normal dan itu biasa terjadi dalam hubungan kakak-adik. Tapi tidak bagi Jongin karena Yifan selalu spesial dimatanya. Mata Jongin akan berbinar saat menatap Yifan. Bahkan disaat semua orang memanggilnya Yifan hanya Jongin yang memanggilnya Wufan karena kakaknya itu sangat spesial baginya.

Sejak kecil Jongin memang berbeda, kesehatanya tidak sebagus Yifan. Ibu mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas saat mengandung Jongin, saat itu kandunganya masih berusia tujuh bulan dan harus disesar. Jongin berada di inkubator dalam jangka waktu panjang panjang. Yifan membenci Jongin saat itu, seluruh keluarga Ibu mereka membenci Jongin. Tak ada yang mau memberinya ASI sehingga sejak lahir Jongin sudah dicekoki susu formula. Kesehatanya yang buruk bertambah buruk.

Mata Jongin-lah yang membuat hati Yifan kecil melunak. Besar dan coklat, seperti kelereng. Yifan selalu menyukai mata Jongin, ia bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk memandangi mata adik kecilnya. Terkadang ia juga merasa kesal dengan mata Jongin, pandangan memohonya itu benar-benar menaklukan segalanya. Yifan yakin ia akan memberikan jantungnya pada Jongin jika anak itu menunjukan pandangan memohonya. Benar-benar memelas. Besar, coklat dan berkaca-kace. Yifan'kan jadi tak tega.

Masa kecil Jongin selalu dipenuhi sosok kakaknya. Mereka tidak memiliki Ibu dan Ayah mereka sibuk bekerja. Keluarga mereka biasa-biasa saja tapi semuanya selalu tercukupi. Usia mereka terpaut delapan tahun. Yifan jauh lebih dewasa dan lebih kuat. Dari dulu sampai kapan pun hati kecil Yifan akan selalu bertekad untuk melindungi Jongin Kecil-nya yang manja itu. Jongin itu cengeng dan Yifan tidak suka melihat air mata adiknya. Semua orang tau kalau tawa Jongin sangat berharga. Jongin yang bahagia adalah favorit Yifan. Si Naga itu akan menyemburkan apinya pada siapa pun yang berani menyakiti Naga kecilnya. Yifan marah besar saat ia melihat Jongin dipukuli teman-teman sekelasnya. Anak-anak nakal itu mengejek Jongin yang tidak memiliki Ibu. Jongin, ditengah-tengah kerumunan hanya bisa menangis sambil melindungi kepalanya dengan tanganya. Hari itu hujan deras dan Jongin menggigil, demi apa pun, dingin adalah kelemahanya. Jika Yifan tidak kuat panas maka Jongin tidak kuat dingin. Mereka itu benar-benar berdeba tapi selalu melindungi seperti saat itu. Amukan Yifan benar-benar dahsyat, anak-anak nakal itu habis dipukulinya hingga lari terseok-seok. Yifan berjongkok dan menarik Jongin kedalam pelukanya. Tubuh adiknya tergolek dan Yifan histeris, adiknya itu lemah, sangat lemah. Kenapa orang-orang jahat selalu menindas orang yang lemah. Yifan menggendong Jongin yang setengah sadar lalu berlarian ditengah guyuran hujan. Yifan menangis dan berdoa dalam hati, berharap adiknya akan baik-baik saja. Ia memang pernah membencinya tapi biar bagaimanapun Jongin tetap Naga Kecilnya.

Malam itu benar-benar bencana, Jongin terkena hipotermia dan salah satu dari anak-anak nakal itu menginjak tangan Jongin hingga tulangnya retak. Yifan hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati. Semalaman Yifan memeluk adiknya hingga tertidur, padahal rencananya Yifan ingin menghangatkan suhu tubuh adiknya tapi tanpa disengaja Yifan malah menumpahkan salivanya dirambut Jongin dan membuat Jongin menggerutu saat ia sadar. Yifan hanya bisa cengengesan, setidaknya ia merasa lega. Jongin-nya baik-baik saja.

Sejak saat itu Yifan benar-benar menjaga Jongin. Pulang-pergi sekolah bersama, mengantar-jemput Jongin kursus ballet. Menyuruh Jongin menunggunya latihan basket. Sejak saat itu dimana ada Jongin selalu ada Yifan. Semuanya terasa sempurna tapi tidak bertahan lama. Yifan mendapatkan gadis pertamanya dan hati Jongin hancur. Sejak saat itu gadis itu menjadi prioritas pertama Yifan. Jongin merasa tak berdaya dan terlupakan. Mereka hanya bertahan selama dua bulan. Dan Jongin menjadi orang yang paling bahagia saat Yifan memberitahunya. Gadis itu selingkuh dan Yifan uring-uringan sepanjang minggu. Jongin berada disisinya sepanjang minggu berusaha menghibur Yifan. Hatinya sedikit sakit saat Yifan bercerita ini itu tentang gadisnya, tapi itu tidak masalah selama Yifan berada disisinya. Tapi Jongin salah, Yifan justru menggila, ia mabuk-mabukkan dan bermain dengan PSK-PSK jalanan. Jika Yifan merokok itu sudah biasa tapi semakin hari Yifan semakin liar dan Jongin hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

Saat itu badai salju dan Yifan berjanji akan menjemput Jongin. Hari ini ada latihan tambahan karena bulan depan pentas balet pertama Jongin. Hal yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu Jongin sejak lama dan Jongin berlatih keras, terlalu keras. Hingga ia merasa ada yang salah dengan pinggangnya tapi ia tidak peduli, harapanya sebentar lagi terkabul.

Jongin menunggu cukup lama dan tanganya sudah meembeku, tapi Yifan belum juga datang. Yifan pasti melupakan janjinya. Ini sudah terlalu malam dan bus sudah tidak ada, uangnya tidak mungkin cukup untuk naik taksi. Jongin menghela nafas lalu berjalan menuju minimakker 24 jam untuk membeli susu panas dan permen jahe juga _hot pack_. Tanganya terasa kebas padahal Jongin sudah memakai sarung tangan. Jongin berusaha berjalan secepat mungkin, hari semakin malam, dingin dan Jongin ketakutan. Tapi tubuhnya menggingil hebat, bibirnya memucat seputih salju. Jongin merapatkan jaketnya dan terus berjalan menerjang badai salju yang lumayan lebat.

Jongin tersenyum saat melihat rumah sederhanya yang hangat, ia segera membuka pintu pagar lalu berlari, dengan tergesa-gesa Jongin mengetuk-ngetuk pintu. Sial, malam itu dinginya minta ampun. Jongin sudah membayangkan duduk disofa hangatnya dengan secangkir coklat panas.

"_Appa! _Buka pintunya," Jongin mengetuk pintu tersebut, kali ini sedikit lebih kencang. Mungkin ayahnya tertidur.

"_Appa! _Ini Jongin. Buka pintunya! Jongin kedinginan."

Jongin tersenyum lega saat ia ingin mengetuk lagi pintu tersebut terbuka, namun senyumnya segera lenyap saat ia melihat orang yang membuka pintunya bukan Ayahnya. Melainkan pria bertubuh besar, berotot, dan terlihat menyeramkan. Astaga bahkan orang tersebut jauh lebih tinggi dari Yifan.

"Anda siapa?"

TBC

_Oh my god I'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry i feel so bad_

_Akun saya di locked, jadi cerita ini kehapus_

_Saya gak ngerti kenapa tapi saya mohon maaf_

_Saya bingung mau bicara apa tapi terimakasih untuk reviews di posting sebelumnya_

_Jadi saya akan langsung melanjutkan ke chapter 2_

_I made i lot of mistakes on my first time posting this story _

_jadi saya membetulkan beberapa kesalahan saya_

_Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang telah memberi masukan_

_I appreciate it a lot :)_


	2. Insane - Chapter 2 Nightmare

Author: albaZ

Tittle: Insane

Category: Brothership, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Yaoi

Rating : NC

Cast: (Kim) Wu Jongin (17) Wu Yifan (23) Park Chanyeol (20)

**Kleenex Warning**

**Alternative Universe (AU) / Elseworld**

**Out Of Character (OOC)**

**Contain Abuse**

**Character Death**

**Non-Consensual**

**Non-Canon**

**WIP**

_Jongin tersenyum lega saat ia ingin mengetuk lagi pintu tersebut terbuka, namun senyumnya segera lenyap saat ia melihat orang yang membuka pintunya bukan Ayahnya. Melainkan pria bertubuh besar, berotot, dan terlihat menyeramkan. Astaga bahkan orang tersebut jauh lebih tinggi dari Yifan._

"_Anda siapa?"_

Chapter 2 - _Nightmare_

Jongin merutuki suaranya yang terdengar gemetar. Demi Tuhan, kenapa ia harus terlahirkan dengan fisik dan mental yang lemah. Ia mudah sekali sakit dan mudah sekali ketakutan. Benar-benar sempurna.

Jongin memekik saat orang tersebut menariknya, menghempaskanya dilantai rumahnya lalu mengunci pintu. Jongin meringis saat pinggangnya yang memang sudah sakit itu membentur lantai. Setidaknya lantai tersebut terasa hangat.

"_Such an adorable boy_,"Jongin mengeryit tidak suka mendengar pria itu berbicara, terdengar sangat angkuh dan sok berkuasa.

"_Don't touch him!" _Jongin menoleh dan terkesiap melihat Ayahnya yang meringkuk disamping sofa. Ayahnya terlihat kacau dan benar-benar babak belur. Jongin menangis berusaha merengkuh Ayahnya tapi sebuah tangan menarik rambutnya. Jongin terangkat hingga kakinya tak menyentuh lantai, kulit kepalanya terasa hampir robek jika tak segera dilepaskan. Jongin terjembab tepat didepan sepatu pria besar itu. Ia meringis saat pria itu menginjak pinggangnya tepat dibagian yang sakit.

"_Why you don't tell me that you have such a beautiful son?" _Pria itu menendang Jongin hingga Jongin terguling.

"_A-Appa..."_ Jongin merintih melihat Ayahnya yang meringkuk tak berdaya.

Demi apa pun, Wu Yifan dimana kau?

Keluarga mu benar-benar membutuhkanmu sekarang!

Mereka tak sanggup melawan pria itu

Ayahmu terlalu tua

Dan Jongin terlalu lemah

Kau seharusnya disini

Seperti janjimu

Kau seharusnya melindungi mereka.

"_I'll give you an appointment. I'll let your son breath but I'll let him suffer as long as he's live. And I'll make you watch it before you die." _

Persetan, Jongin benar-benar ketakutan. Pria itu bicara tenang sekali seperti danau yang dipenuhi buaya. Tenang tapi mematikan.

Jongin meringis tak berdaya saat pria tersebut menariknya dan membenturkan punggungnya kedinding. Ayahnya berteriak, terseok-seok berusaha menggapai kaki pria tersebut. Dengan seenak jidat pria tersebut menendang Ayahnya hingga pria tua itu terguling dan terbaring tak berdaya. Jongin yang melihat itu hanya bisa terteriak, meronta-ronta tapi tak ada yang terjadi. Pria itu mendorong pipi Jongin hingga pipinya menyentung dinding. Jongin menatap tajam pria itu dari ekor matanya.

"_My..my.. don't give me that look, dear,"_

Jongin mengentakkan kepalanya hingga terlepas dari genggaman pria itu lalu meludahinya. Jongin ketakutan tapi ia tidak bisa diam, ia tidak mau keluarganya celaka. Ia masih membutuhkan ayahnya.

Pria itu tersenyum lalu mengusap wajahnya yang terkena saliva Jongin. Senyumnya terlihat gelap dan menakutkan. Jongin merinding dan kakinya terasa gemetar. Jongin terhempas dan pinggangnya terbentur meja saat pria itu menamparnya. Jongin yang terjembab dilantai kehilangan nafasnya sambil memegang pinggangnya. Demi apa pun Jongin mendengar bunyi sesuatu yang patah saat pinggangnya membentur meja. Pria itu menginjak punggung Jongin lalu menjambaknya hingga Jongin mendengak.

"_Be a good boy.."_

Lalu pria itu mencium Jongin kasar. Jongin memberontak lalu mencakar pipi pria tersebut.

Pria tersebut mengumpat lalu mengangkat tubuh Jongin, membantingnya tepat disebelah Ayahnya yang menangis sesegukkan.

Jongin menatap mata kelabu Ayahnya, ingin sekali ia memeluk pria yang menurutnya paling hebat sedunia itu.

"_Mian, _Jongin-ah_. Mianhae.."_

"_Appa..." _Jongin terisak mendengar suara lirih Ayahnya.

Demi Tuhan, Wufan _Hyung_ Jongin takut.

Pria itu membalikkan tubuh Jongin mencengkram leher Jongin lalu meremasnya. Jongin merontah, tanganya berusaha menggapai apapun yang bisa menolongnya, tapi tidak ada apa-apa disekelilingnya dan pria didepanya menodongkan pistol kearah Ayahnya.

"_Be a good boy.. or i will kill your father." _

Itu bukan permintaan, jelas-jelas kalimat yang diucapkan pria itu adalah kalimat perintah. Dan Jongin yakin pria itu sanggup membunuh Ayahnya.

Jadi Jongin hanya mengangguk.

Tak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Ia hanya ingin Ayahnya selamat.

Pria itu menyeringai lalu meraup bibir Jongin. Naga Kecil seorang Yifan hanya bisa menutup mata dan mulutnya rapat-rapat, berharap Naga Pelindungnya segera datang.

Ayah Jongin menangis histeris melihat anaknya yang manis itu digerayangi oleh seorang pria mesum. Ia berusaha menggapai pisau dibawah sofa, ia bergerak hati-hati sekali berusaha agar pria itu tidak menyadari pergerakanya.

Saat tanganya menyentuh benda dingin itu ia tersenyum kecil lalu menarik pisau tersebut dan menusuknya tepat di punggung pria besar yang sedang asik menghisap puting susu anaknya.

Pria itu mengerang dan metanya memerah, Jongin menendang pria itu dan segera meraih Ayahnya.

Semuanya berjalan begitu cepat dan menakutkan. Suara pistol tepat berada disamping kupingnya membuat kupingnya berdengung kencang sekali. Jongin meringis sambil meringkuk. Melalui ekor matanya ia dapat melihat tubuh seseorang yang terjembab kelantai dan darah yang merembes. Tubuh Jongin menegang menatap tubuh Ayahnya yang terjembab. Tubuh Jongin berguncang, sungguh ia amat sangat ketakutan sekarang. Ia merasa ada yang menendangnya hingga ia terjembab tepat didepan wajah Ayahnya. Jongin merasa mati rasa saat pria besar itu mengguncang bahunya dan menamparnya berkali-kali. Pria itu berteriak-teriak tapi Jongin tak bisa mendengar apa-apa. Jongin memberontak dan menangis kencang, berkali-kali berusaha menggapai tubuh Ayahnya tapi pria besar itu menariknya, menamparnya lalu berteriak-teriak. Seketika semuanya berjalan lambat dan Jongin merasa tubuhnya lagi-lagi dibanting oleh pria tersebut. Lalu semuanya perlahan-lahan kembali, pendengaranya kembali. Jongin bisa mendengar pria itu mengumpat.

"_Fuck... i killed that old man of yours, and you don't know why don't you?" _Jongin hanya bisa menatap pria itu, tubuhnya masih berguncang-guncang dan terasa dingin.

"_I'm a Mafia, and your father owe me a lot of money. But he could'nt make it up so.. yeah.." _

Lagi-lagi pria itu menyeringai lalu mengulum bubur tebal Jongin. Air mata tak henti-hentinya keluar dari mata indah Jongin. Meskipun Jongin merasa hancur tapi Jongin tetap memberontak. Mafia itu harus menceciknya hingga Jongin membuka mulutnya lalu mafia itu memasukan lidahnya yang besar kedalam mulut Jongin. Anak itu merasa kotor dan hina. Dengan sekuat tenaga Jongin mengigit lidah pria itu hingga ia merasakan sesuatu yang asin keluar di dalam mulutnya. Mafia itu mengumpat lalu memukuli Jongin.

"_Well you like it rough i guess.."_

Mafia itu membuka celananya lalu menarik kepala Jongin menuju penisnya. Ia—lagi-lagi―harus mencekik leher Jongin agar anak itu mau membuka mulutnya. Saat mulut Jongin terbuka, mafia itu segera menyodok-nyodokkan penisnya yang besar kedalam mulut Jongin. Mafia itu tak peduli Jongin yang tersedak akibat sodokanya yang terlalu kencang. Jongin merasa dirinya seperti boneka yang bisa sesuka hati ditelanjangi dan disetubuhi, tapi Jongin tak akan menyerah. Ia menggigit penis mafia itu hingga mafia itu mengerang kesakitan lalu lagi-lagi Jongin dipukuli. Tubuhnya benar-benar habis biru-biru dan matanya sudah terasa amat berat, ia benar-benar tak berdaya. Tubuhnya terasa dingin dan nafasnya terasa berat. Dengan tenaga terakhirnya Jongin memberontak saat mafia itu melebarkan kakinya dan mengusap-usap analnya.

"_Scream for me baby.."_

Dan Jongin berteriak, kencang sekali saat mafia itu memasukan penis besarnya kedalam anal Jongin tanpa persiapan. Mafia itu tanpa belas kasihan menghentak-hentakkan penisnya dengan kencang hingga penisnya tertanam sempurna di dalam anal Jongin.

"_You're a virgin i see, such a honor.."_Pria itu tertawa melihat darah yang merembes keluar dari anal Jongin.

Jongin menangis kencang, berteriak-teriak, memberontak, ia merasa tak berharga dan hancur. Kotor dan _used_. Jongin benar-benar merasa hancur.

Tak peduli seberapa hancurnya Jongin, mafia itu tetap menghentak-hentakkan penisnya. Semakin lama semakin kencang dan Jongin dibawahnya masih berusaha menjaga harga dirinya yang tersisa. Biar bagaimanapun ia tidak mau diperlakukan seperti ini. Ya, Jongin masih berusaha melawan, ia memukul dada mafia bajingan itu. Menghinanya dan mencakar wajahnya. Mafia itu geram hingga ia menghentakkan penisnya dengan kasar. Jongin membuka mulutnya, berteriak tanpa suara. Jongin tidak merasa nikmat, semuanya sakit, tubuhnya, hatinya.

Pria itu tertawa setelah mencapai klimaks, ia mengeluarkan penisnya lalu memakai celananya. Ia berjongkok disamping Jongin, mengangkat kepala Jongin dengan kasar lalu meraup bibirnya. Jongin memberontak dan berteriak. Mafia itu hanya tertawa sambil membanting kepala Jongin kelantai. Jongin menatap tajam mafia yang berjalan menuju pintunya, mafia itu menoleh kearah Jongin, menyeringai sebelum akhirnya pergi.

Jongin menangis kencang, meraung-raung sambil menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut. Ia memegangi dadanya yang terasa berat sambil menyeret tubuhnya menuju ayahnya. Membaringkan dirinya didalam dekapan ayahnya, Jongin terisak parah hingga ia kesulitan bernafas. Ia menatap wajah ayahnya yang sudah tak bernyawa mengelus kulit keriput ayahnya dan megusap rambut kelabunya. Jongin merasa ditinggalkan, kesepian dan rusak. Dadanya terasa sangat berat, ia menggenggam dadanya berusaha bernafas, tapi susah. Itu terus terjadi hingga Jongin merasa lemas dan pasrah.

Yifan berteriak histeris seperti orang gila saat melihat keadaan didalam rumahnya. Yifan berlari-larian sepanjang perumahan rumahnya berteriak-teriak minta tolong. Air mata mengalir begitu saja dari matanya yang terlihat tajam. Tubuhnya gemetar dan ia terjembab disalju saat seorang wanita tua menemukannya dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Yifan tak sanggup berkata apa-apa ia hanya bisa mengatakan "Tolong," Suaranya terdengar serak dan parau. Wanita tua itu terlihat panik dan memanggil suaminya. Mereka bertiga berlari tergesah-gesah menuju rumah keluarga Wu. Wanita tua itu terkesiap melihat keadaan Jongin yang hanya di balut selimut putih, berlindung dalam dekapan ayahnya yang tak bernyawa. Yifan berjalan terseok-seok, menangis kencang saat mengetahui tubuh Ayahnya sudah tidak hangat. Tangisan Yifan bertambah kencang saat mendengar suara adiknya. Memanggilnya, "_Hyung..." _Dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar, benar-benar serak dan lemah. Yifan merengkuh tubuh adiknya, mengelus rambutnya, menghujaninya dengan kata-kata manis yang menenangkan. Yifan tak henti-hentinya menciumi kepala Jongin. Memeluknya seakan-akan ia akan kehilangan Jongin. Naga Kecilnya benar-benar ketakutan, adik kecilnya itu menangis kencang sekali hingga hati Yifan hancur mendengarnya.

"_Mianhae...mianhae nae little dragon."_

"_Gwaenchanha~ Hyungie wasseo.."_

Hanya itu yang bisa seorang Wu Yifan katakan sambil mendekap erat tubuh adiknya, mengayun-ayunkan tubuhnya kedepan dan meringis melihat tubuh adiknya yang babak belur, bekas _kissmark _terpajang tanpa dosa di leher dan dada adiknya. Bahkan puting susu Jongin berdarah dan terdapat bekas gigitan yang cukup dalam. Dada Yifan terasa dihantam saat melihat kuping adiknya yang mengeluarkan darah dan leher adiknya yang membiru bekas cekikan. Yifan marah, ingin rasanya ia membunuh orang yang melakukan hal menjijikan ini pada keluarganya, tapi Yifan tak bisa melakukan apa apa selain berharap bahwa semuanya hanya mimpi buruk.

To Be Continue

_Hey guys, so saya memutuskan untuk membuat fict ini chaptered_

_Agar saya bisa menyelesaikan prequel fict ini yang berjudul "The A Team"_

_The prequel is about Chanyeol previous Ex, prequelnya bercerita kisah cinta Chanyeol sebelum bersama Jongin_

_Kalian akan mengetahui kekasih Chanyeol sebelum Jongin di chapter 3 atau 4_

_For Chankai shipper, I'm sorry dear but its A KrisKai Story. Sesuai plot yang saya buat Jongin akan berakhir dipelukan Kris_

_Dan Untuk Chanyeol x Kai you guys have to keep read it karena saya sudah menyiapkan kejutan_

_And for some of you who ask darimana saya berasal_

_Well kalian bisa melihatnya di profile saya_

_Untuk klarifikasi saja kalau saya ini Setengah Amerika Setengah Indonesia_

_Sudah 10 tahun pindah ke Indonesia tapi karena saya homeschooling so my Indonesian still messed up._

_Ya, Bahasa Indonesia saya kacau_

_Tapi sekarang saya sudah sekolah di sekolah reguler_

_Dan saya memutuskan membuat akun ini untuk belajar Bahasa Indonesia_

_Jadi saya harus menulis fict sambil melihat kamus Inggris-Indonesia_

_Thanks to my friends who helped me fix the spell_

_Maaf, saya masih baru di ini jadi di chapter sebelumnya posting an saya masih kacau_

_And terima kasih untuk semua pembaca saya atas semangat dan masukanya_

_Terutama terima kasih sudah memberi masukan yang benar-benar membantu, kamu benar seharusnya saya tidak menggunakan terlalu banyak bahasa inggris untuk berinteraksi dengan pembaca. Dan saya sudah mengganti summary saya, saya bingung mau membuat sumarry seperti apa jadi saya pakai google translate kkkkkk~_

_And I'm so sorry, mianhae untuk membuat Jongin tersiksa seperti itu._

_Well, see you in the next chapter_


	3. Insane - Chapter 3 Park

Author: albaZ

Tittle: Insane

Category: Brothership, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Yaoi

Rating : NC

Cast: (Kim) Wu Jongin (17) Wu Yifan (23) Park Chanyeol (20)

**Kleenex Warning**

**Alternative Universe (AU) / Elseworld**

**Out Of Character (OOC)**

**Contain Abuse**

**Character Death**

**Non-Consensual**

**Non-Canon**

**WIP**

_Hanya itu yang bisa seorang Wu Yifan katakan sambil mendekap erat tubuh adiknya, mengayun-ayunkan tubuhnya kedepan dan meringis melihat tubuh adiknya yang babak belur, bekas kissmark terpajang tanpa dosa di leher dan dada adiknya. Bahkan puting susu Jongin berdarah dan terdapat bekas gigitan yang cukup dalam. Dada Yifan terasa dihantam saat melihat kuping adiknya yang mengeluarkan darah dan leher adiknya yang membiru bekas cekikan. Yifan marah, ingin rasanya ia membunuh orang yang melakukan hal menjijikan ini pada keluarganya, tapi Yifan tak bisa melakukan apa apa selain berharap bahwa semuanya hanya mimpi buruk._

Chapter 3 - Park

Semenjak kejadian itu kesehatan Jongin menurun, dokter mendiagnosis bahwa Jongin menderita asma ringan dan pinggangnya benar-benar rusak. Jongin tak bisa tampil dalam pentas pertamanya dan lagi-lagi Jongin merasa hancur. Selama tiga minggu penuh Jongin memberontak dan berteriak jika ada yang ingin menyentuhnya, kecuali Yifan. Naga Pelindungnya itu benar-benar merasa bersalah, seandainya malam itu ia tak melupakan janjinya mungkin sekarang Ayahnya masih bernafas dan Jongin masih Jongin yang dulu, Jongin yang manja dan periang. Hati Yifan meremuk setiap kali Jongin berteriak dan menangis karena mimpi buruk atau _flashback_. Trauma yang amat parah menggerogoti mental adiknya dan Yifan sudah dewasa untuk mempertanggung jawabkan segalanya. Jadi Yifan mulai bekerja di minimarket, hanya menjadi kasir, cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari. Sedangkan Jongin, ia menolak pergi kesekolah dan mengunci dirinya di kamar. Menangis dan berteriak. Yifan hanya bisa menunggu Jongin didepan pintu kamarnya, meringkuk, menangis dan merutuki diri sendiri.

Setelah tiga bulan Naga Kecilnya kembali dan Yifan dengan senang hati mengantarnya kesekolah dan ketempat latihanya. Setelah berusaha mati-matian Yifan berhasil mendapat beasiswa di Seoul University. Ia tak akan menyia-nyiakanya. Yifan menjadi _workaholic_. Dan Jongin mengkhawatirkanya. Pagi hari Yifan kuliah hingga sore lalu bekerja hingga larut malam lalu belajar hingga subuh. Yifan hanya tidur sekitar empat jam setiap harinya, kecuali hari libur. Jongin ingin membantu keuangan keluarganya, jadi ia mulai menjadi penari jalanan. Jongin seorang ballerina yang hebat dan mempesona hingga penghasilannya memuaskan.

Park Chanyeol, pria tinggi bermata bulat itu tertarik pada Jongin. Park Chanyeol sudah lama menjadi musisi jalanan. Wu Jongin dan Park Chanyeol berkenalan dan Jongin senang berteman dengan Park Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu konyol dan selalu berhasil membuatnya tertawa. Tapi Park Chanyeol membawa pengaruh buruk. Yah, seorang Park Chanyeol membuat Jongin kecanduan rokok. Tak memperdulikan asmanya Jongin sekarang seorang perokok aktif. Chanyeol merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah dan Jongin menjawab bahwa ia kehilangan sesuatu dan seseorang yang amat berharga. Mata Jogin terlihat sendu saat mengatakanya dan Chanyeol tahu bahwa Jongin stress berat. Ia mengalami _mental breakdown_ dan Chanyeol menawarinya rokok dan mengatakan bahwa rokok membuatnya rileks. Awalnya cuma iseng. Jongin menyesap rokok pertamanya. Dimata Chanyeol, Jongin terlihat menggemaskan saat terbatuk-batuk, Jongin merengut dan sedikit merajuk pada Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu luluh dan mengajari Jongin cara merokok. Awalnya Jongin merasa mual tapi lama-kelamaan pikiranya merileks. Jongin menghabiskan sebatang rokok pertamanya. Malam harinya Yifan kelabakan saat asma Jongin kambuh, ia uring-uringan menyalahkan dirinya yang terlalu sibuk hingga adik kecilnya terabaikan.

Lagi-lagi Yifan melupakan Jongin karena ia menemukan gadis barunya. Jongin bertambah liar. Ia sering pulang malam, mabuk-mabukkan dan merokoknya bertambah parah, begitu juga dengan kakak adik itu bertengkar siang dan malam, hubungan mereka merenggang. Yifan yang terlalu sibuk dengan gadisnya dan Jongin dengan mentalnya yang goyah.

Kepala Jongin berdengung dan terasa berat. Ia sudah menghabiskan bergelas-gelas dan bermacam-macam alkohol mulai dari _Absinth_ hingga _Sex on The Beach. _Dan Jongin memesan segelas _Margarita, _ia mengoleskan garam pada pinggiran gelasnya, mengangkat gelas tersebut, menggoyang-goyangkannya lalu meminumnya. Tidak seberat _Absinth _tapi cukup membantu.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?"

Jongin menoleh menatap Chanyeol dengan mata sayunya yang terlihat sembab. Chanyeol menyesap segelas _Jager _lalu mengusap rambut Jongin.

"Berhenti terlihat menyedihkan Jongin,"Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat duduknya berjalan menuju belakang Jongin lalu meletakkan dagu dan tanganya di pucuk kepala Jongin.

"Kau seharusnya bersenang-senang disini,"

Jongin menggerutu lalu mengangkat tanganya keatas untuk mengetuk-ngetuk jidat Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu hanya terkekeh.

"Kau memang selalu tahu cara untuk terlihat menggemaskan,_heh?"_Chanyeol beralih menatap Jongin dari samping lalu melanjutkan, "Atau kau memang menggemaskan?"Chanyeol tersenyum lembut saat melihat pipi Jongin merona. Ia menangkup wajah Jongin yang terlihat kecil dalam rangkupan tanganya yang besar. Air mata mengalir dari ujung matanya. Hati Jongin terlalu remuk malam itu karena pertengkaran hebat dengan Yifan baru saja ia lalui.

_Sial, kenapa matanya begitu indah?_

Chanyeol mengusap air mata Jongin, lalu tersenyum saat melihat Jongin menutup matanya. Berusaha menerima sentuhan halus merasa tubuhnya menegang dan jantungnya berdetak kencang saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan dingin tapi menghangatkan menyentuh dahinya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan.

_Astaga, dia terlalu dekat._

Jongin menatap Chanyeol yang berada sangat dekat denganya, mengecup dahinya lembut. Jongin tersenyum, matanya terlihat berbinar. Ia meraih tangan Chanyeol yang mengelus-elus pipinya, lalu mencium tangan pria tinggi itu. Menghirup aroma tembakau dan _Paco Black Rabanne _yang selalu menjadi ciri khas pria tinggi dihadapanya itu_,_ benar-benar maskulin, elegan dan Jongin menyukainya, Chanyeol menatapnya sambil tersenyum, mata keduanya berbinar dan diantara dentuman musik yang kencang di bar yang liar detakkan jantung kedua kaum Adam tersebut berdetak lebih cepat.

Jongin tertawa saat Chanyeol memeluk pinggangnya posesif dari belakang. Keduanya menggila dilantai dansa. Chanyeol memang bukan penari yang baik tapi Jongin masternya menari. Jongin yang biasanya menggemaskan terlihat seksi tapi anggun dilantai dansa sedangkan Chanyeol yang biasanya konyol terlihat angkuh dan _manly._ Jongin mengalunkan tanganya dipundak Chanyeol ketika ia merasakan pria tinggi itu membalik tubuhnya. Tatapan keduanya melembut ketika mereka dihadapkan dengan orbs pasanganya masing-masing. Jongin menunduk malu, pipinya merona ketika tangan Chanyeol mengelus rambutnya dan menyelipkan rambut hitam legam Jongin ke telinganya. Chanyeol menunduk dan menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi Jongin.

_Astaga, bocah dihadapanku ini benar-benar membuatku gila_

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, memberanikan diri untuk berbuat lebih. Ia mengelus bagian belakang kepala Jongin menekan tengkuk Jongin lembut lalu menyatukan bibir keduanya. Tubuh Jongin menegang, ia masih memiliki trauma dengan sentuhan fisik tapi entah kenapa Chanyeol membuatnya merasa aman, membuatnya merasakan kupu-kupu berputar-putar didadanya, jadi ia membiarkan Chanyeol menciumnya. Walau pun takut Jongin justru membalas ciuman tersebut, walau pun resah tapi Jongin ingin menikmatinya. Disisi lain Chanyeol benar-benar gila, Jongin membalas ciumanya. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Jongin yang bergetar, jadi Chanyeol merengkuhnya dan melumat bibirnya hati-hati.

_Astaga, Tuhan... ini mungkin tabu tapi aku benar-benar mencintainya_

Ciuman keduanya semakin mendalam dan Jongin berperang batin. Disatu sisi ia ketakutan, tanganya sudah berkeringat dingin tapi disisi lain ia membutuhkan Chanyeol. Ia mencintainya dan tidak ingin Chanyeol merasa dipermainkan.

Untuk pertama kalinya Jongin melupakan Yifan.

Semenjak berhubungan dengan Chanyeol, Jongin semakin liar dan hubunganya dengan Yifan benar-benar canggung dan semakin memburuk. Hampir setiap hari Chanyeol menjemputnya disekolah atau ditempat latihan lalu keduanya berkelana bersama-sama. Jongin selalu menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Chanyeol dengan _Ecosse Titanium Sereies RR_ edisi terbatasnya dan jaket kulitnya. Sedangkan Jongin dengan seragam sekolahnya, keduanya berkelana ketempat-tempat menakjubkan. Chanyeol memang berbeda, walau terlihat konyol ia tahu tempat-tempat yang indah dan ia tahu cara membuat Jongin bahagia. Tapi biar bagaimanapun kesehatan Jongin selalu menjadi masalah. Jongin kelelahan dan Yifan berada diapartemen gadisnya. Yah, Naga Pelindungnya itu lebih sering ditempat gadisnya meninggalkan Jongin seorang diri. Jadwalnya akhir-akhir ini menggila. Ia harus mempersiapkan ujian akhir sekolah dan latihan balet karena sebentar lagi Jongin akan mementaskan kerja kerasnya di gedung opera termegah di Seoul. Ia berhasil menjadi pemeran utama dan Chanyeol uring-uringan saat mengetahui kekasihnya yang menggemaskan itu harus mementaskan adegan ciuman dengan seorang balerina terkenal yang cantik. Jongin terkekeh lalu berkata, "Aku _gay_ Yeollie. Wanita tidak membuatku bergairah." Lalu Chanyeol menciumnya. Jongin senang Chanyeol tidak berbuat lebih hanya sebatas ciuman manis dan pelukan hangat, Jongin masih takut jika Chanyeol berbuat yang macam-macam. Disisi lain Chanyeol sabar menunggu Jongin siap, ia sangat mencintai Jongin dan tidak ingin kehilangannya. Jongin telah menjadi kelemahan seorang Park Chanyeol.

Jongin menyuruh Chanyeol mengunjungginya karena ia merasa kesepian. Chanyeol dengan senang hati langsung mengendarai motor besarnya itu menuju rumah kekasihnya. Hatinya selalu berdebar-debar setiap saat ia menemui Jongin, ya anak itu memang berhasil menempati ruangan paling spesial dihati Chanyeol.

Jongin berlari saat mendengar pintu rumahnya diketuk, merapikan rambutnya sebelum membukakan pintu dan langsung memeluk pria tinggi yang mengetuk pintunya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menerima pelukan sang kekasih.

_Dasar makhluk menggemaskan_

"Bertingkah manja,_heh?" _Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan Jongin lalu mengecup bibir Jongin lembut. Jongin hanya menaik turunkan bahunya lalu menarik tangan Chanyeol menuju dapurnya.

Chanyeol terkesiap melihat dapur Jongin yang benar-benar kacau, ia menatap Jongin dan bocah menggemaskan itu hanya menatapnya tanpa dosa lalu menjelaskan, "Aku memasak," dan Chanyeol terkekeh sambil mengelus rambut Jongin.

"Kau tidak pernah memasak, _baby,_ kau sebaiknya hati-hati. Kau bisa saja terluka."

Jongin menepis tangan Chanyeol, menatap Chanyeol sambil merengut. Jongin mendorong punggung Chanyeol kearah meja dapur sambil ngedumel. Chanyeol tertawa dalam hati. Astaga kekasihnya itu memang ditakdirkan untuk terlihat—_Ah! _Tidak―untuk menjadi menggemaskan.

Chanyeol mengeryit saat merasakan spageti _kimchi_ buatan kekasihnya itu. Ia berusaha tersenyum tapi tidak bisa. Astaga, demi apa pun rasanya sama sekali tidak seperti makanan. **Sangat** tidak enak.

"Bagaimana?"

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu menyuapi Jongin sambil berkata, "Cobala sendiri,"

Chanyeol tertawa saat melihat kekasihnya tersedak, ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Jongin yang sedang minum.

Jongin menatapnya lalu berkata, "Rasanya tidak enak ya?" Dan Chanyeol terkekeh "_I think pizza for dinner seems fine_," Jongin hanya mengangguk lalu memesan sekotak _pizza_ _cheese mania_ dan sebotol _coke_.

Keduanya menikmati malam di atas sofa dengan selimut, _pizza, coke _dan film favorite Jongin—_Billy Eliot_.

Semuanya terasa tenang dan damai. Jongin yang berbaring didada bidang Chanyeol dan Chanyeol yang mengelus rambut Jongin. _Its perfect_.

"Apa kau mendengarnya?"

Jongin menengok, menatap mata kekasihnya.

"Degup jantung-mu?" Dan pria tinggi itu menganggung.

Jongin bergumam, "_Eoh_, aku mendengarnya."

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menarik tubuh Jongin untuk mendekatkan kewajahnya.

"_Its beating for you,"_

Jongin merona dan saat Chanyeol menariknya untuk sebuah ciuman, Jongin berbisik, pelan dan lirih, a _simple but a deep "I love you," to his soulmate._

Jongin selalu merasakan sengatan yang menyenangkan setiap kali Chanyeol menyentuhnya, dan Chanyeol selalu merasa berdebar-debar setiap kali menyentuh Jongin.

Chanyeol menyesap bibir Jongin, mengulumnya lembut dan saat Jongin membuka mulutnya Chanyeol memasukan lidahnya. Terdengar erotis memang tapi bagi kedua putra Adam tersebut hal itu terasa indah dan menggebu-menggebu. Chanyeol menarik tengkuk Jongin untuk memperdalam ciuman dan Jongin mengalunkan tanganya di leher Chanyeol.

Jongin mengeryit. Tiba-tiba ia merasa kosong dan hampa saat seseorang menarik Chanyeol dengan kasar. Ia ragu untuk membuka matanya tapi pada akhirnya ia melakukan itu dan terkejut saat melihat Chanyeol yang piting oleh Yifan.

To Be Continue

_This is not the surprise for ChanKai shipper that i sai__d on the previous chapter_

_No, its not, hubungan Chanyeol dan Jongin disini memang sesuai dengan plot yang sudah saya susun._

_Just want to tell para pembaca saya kalau di chapter selanjutnya akan ada adegan operasi jadi if you don't like it you can skip it, okay?_

_Saya terkejut saat melihat respon yang memuaskan rasanya menyenangkan_

_Terima kasih banyak atas dukungan kalian_

_Saya akan membalas beberapa review _

_Volturi6 : Yes, of course it will be a happy ending^^_

_LM90 : Saya tinggal di Amerika sampai usia saya 5 tahun lalu menetap di Indonesia sampai sekarang, hanya mampir kesana saat liburan sekolah, saya rindu salju kkkk~_

_ : Mungkin kamu menghabiskan waktu 3 tahun untuk masa SMP, saya hanya 2 tahun dan saya beruntung saat masuk SMA langsung dimasukan ke kelas 11. Saya akselerasi :)_

_SennaPark03 : Kamu tidak merepotkan, masukanmu masuk akal dan benar-benar membantu. Hehehe kamu salah pengertian, saya homeschooling sejak sekolah dasar tapi sekarang saya bersekolah disekolah biasa, saya sudah kelas 11. Terima kasih, hehe jarang ada orang yang memuji saya seperti itu, kebanyakan orang memberikan kesan konyol kepada saya. Entah apa alasanya._. Kamu tidak perlu berbahasa inggris, buatlah dirimu senyaman mungkin. Terima kasih sudah bebahasa formal, karena saya masih bingung dengan bahasa gaul dan kata-kata singkatan :D_

_Deathangel94 : Saya membuat Chanyeol dan Jongin memiliki hubungan spesial di fict ini dan saya harap kamu membaca hingga ke chapter 5 karena disitu akan ada kejutan_

_Besok saya akan pergi berlibur, tidak lama hanya sebentar, sekitar tiga hari_

_Mungkin saya akan update hari selasa_

_Terimakasih untuk semua para pembaca^^_


	4. Insane - Chapter 4 Chanyeol's Nightmare

Author: albaZ

Tittle: Insane

Category: Brothership, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Yaoi

Rating : NC

Cast: (Kim) Wu Jongin (17) Wu Yifan (23) Park Chanyeol (20)

**Kleenex Warning**

**Alternative Universe (AU) / Elseworld**

**Out Of Character (OOC)**

**Contain Abuse**

**Character Death**

**Non-Consensual**

**Non-Canon**

**WIP**

_Jongin mengeryit. Tiba-tiba ia merasa kosong dan hampa saat seseorang menarik Chanyeol dengan kasar. Ia ragu untuk membuka matanya tapi pada akhirnya ia melakukan itu dan terkejut saat melihat Chanyeol yang piting oleh Yifan._

Chapter 4 – Chanyeol's Nightmare

Jongin terkesiap lalu menarik Yifan, berusaha menjauhkan kakaknya itu dari kekasihnya. Dada Yifan bergemuruh, matanya memerah dan kepalanya berdengung. Urat-urat muncul dari leher dan kepalanya, dan saat Jongin menarik tubuhnya ia mendorong tubuh adiknya lalu menamparnya.

Jongin terjembab kelantai, matanya memerah dan membesar.

_Wufan hyung..._

Chanyeol menggeram saat melihat Yifan menyakiti kekasihnya, ia segera mendorong tubuh Yifan hingga pria itu tersungkur dan Chanyeol langsung menghampiri kekasihnya. Menariknya dalam pelukan lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Wu Jongin, kau harus menjelaskannya," Jongin meringis menatap Yifan yang memandangnya dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Dan hati Jongin mengkerut saat Yifan menatapnya seperti itu.

Jongin menggeleng sambil menatap Chanyeol ketika pria itu berusaha melepaskan pelukan Jongin. "Pulanglah, aku akan menelponmu," Dan Chanyeol pulang, ia tidak bisa berkata tidak saat menatap mata kekasihnya yang terlihat hancur dan depresi. Chanyeol termenung semalaman menunggu telpon dari Jongin.

Jongin duduk disofa sambil menatap Yifan, matanya terlihat sembab dan memerah. Sedangkan Yifan menatapnya tajam dengan buku-buku tangan yanng terkepal hingga memutih. Jongin mengehela nafas lalu berbisik, "_I love him,"_danYifan mengumpat lalu mencengkram wajah Jongin. "Sejak kapan?" Jongin ketakutan setengah mati. Seumur-umur Yifan tidak pernah memperlakukanya sekasar ini. Bahkan ketika mereka bertengkar hebat Yifan masih menatapnya lembut, tapi sekarang berbeda. Apa karena Jongin _gay? _Sehingga Yifan jijik denganya. Tapi Jongin mencintai Chanyeol dan Jongin bahagia. Apa salahnya menjadi bahagia? Apa salahnya mencintai seseorang? Jongin hanya menggeleng sambil menunduk dan lagi-lagi Yifan menarik wajah Jongin agar mendongak menatapnya. Jongin hanya bisa menggeleng, menatap Yifan, berusaha mencari sosok kakaknya yang dulu. Dan Jongin terkejut bukan main saat Yifan menghempaskan cengkramanya. Jongin tersungkur dan kepalanya membentur ujung meja.

"_Fuck! _Jongin, _you're gay!?" _Jongin menatap Yifan dari ekor matanya, ia melihat kakaknya yang sedang mengusap wajahnya frustasi lalu pandangan mereka bertemu.

Hati Jongin hancur saat Yifan menatapnya dengan tatapan jijik.

Tak peduli hujan yang turun dengan dahsyatnya Jongin berlari keluar rumah. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut dan darah mengalir dari pelipisnya. Jongin masih bisa mendengar suara Yifan yang memanggilnya, menyuruhnya untuk tinggal tapi Jongin tak perduli. Saat itu ia hanya ingin Chanyeol-nya.

Yifan mengumpat, menggeram frustasi. Ia memukul tembok sebelum akhirnya pergi menyusul Jongin. Ia tidak pernah bermaksud membuat Jongin sakit, ia dibutakan oleh amarah saat melihat Chanyeol menciumi adiknya. Entah kenapa hati kecilnya meretak saat melihatnya, ia tak mengerti hingga ia marah pada semuanya. Pada Chanyeol, pada Jongin dan pada dirinya sendiri. Dan sekarang ia menyesal telah menumpahkan amarahnya. Jongin kabur tanpa payung dan sekarang hujan benar-benar menggila. Pikiran Yifan kacau, ia tidak ingin Naga Kecilnya celaka. Sial, asmanya bisa kambuh jika ia kedinginan.

Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar, hatinya memberontak menyuruhnya keluar menemui Jongin. Tapi pikiran logikanya menyuruhnya untuk diam, menunggu Jongin menelponya. Tapi demi Tuhan batinya berkecamuk gila-gilaan. Persetan semuanya, ia hanya ingin Jonginya. Maka Chanyeol mengambil jas hujanya lalu berlari-larian keluar. Firasat buruk Chanyeol benar-benar meracuni jalan pikiranya. Ia hanya ingin melihat Jonginya dengan keadaan baik-baik saja.

Jongin berlari lambat, langkahnya terseok-seok, dadanya terasa berat tapi ia tidak peduli. Persetan dengan kepalanya yang berdengung, Jongin terus melangkah. Sial dadanya benar-benar terasa berat dan nafas Jongin mulai kacau dan tidak beraturan. Kaki Jongin bergetar dan bibirnya memucat. Jongin melangkahkan kakinya berapa langkah sebelum akhirnya terjembab. Jongin menangis, terisak sambil mencengkram dadanya. Tuhan, ia selelu menerima keadaanya yang lemah tapi pada akhirnya ia merutukinya. Ia merutuki segalanya, merutuki mafia bajingan itu, merutuki ibunya yang meninggalkan mereka, merutuki ayahnya yang berhutang, merutuki Yifan yang buta dan merutuki Chanyeol yang membutakannya. Ia hanya ingin bahagia, apakah itu salah? Atau mungkinkah caranya yang salah?

Jongin tersenyum saat melihat sosok bertubuh tinggi menghampirinya.

_Wufan hyung..._

Jongin tidak bisa berbohong jika hatinya menjerit kecewa saat melihat pria tinggi itu. "Yollie?" Jongin bebisik lirih. Walau pun kecewa Jongin tetap menerima dekapan pria dihadapanya itu. Biar bagaimana pun Jongin mencintainya.

Chanyeol nyaris mati saat menemukan Jonginya terkapar di trotoar, meringkuk kedinginan dengan nafas yang tak terkontrol. Pria tinggi itu segera merengkuh kekasihnya mencium-ciumi tangan kekasihnya sambil mengusapnya agar tangan dingin tersebut menghangat. Pria tinggi yang biasanya terlihat konyol dan selalu bahagia kini menangis, begitu lirih dan rapuh. Ia mengecup bibir kekasihnya mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja lalu menggendong tubuh ringkih kekasihnya itu, berlari menerjang hujan. Berusaha melangkah lebih cepat menuju apartemenya.

Chanyeol membuka kasar pintu apartemenya lalu menendangnya agar pintu tersebut kembali tertutup. Ia meletakkan tubuh Jongin disofa lalu bergegas meninggikan suhu pemanas ruangan. Chanyeol melesat menuju kamar mandi dan mengatur suhunya lalu mengisi _bathup _lalu kembali melesat keruang tamu.

"Kai,_ baby,_ kau harus mandi, n_e? _Aku takut kau malah sakit nantinya." Chanyeol mengguncang tubuh Jongin lembut. Ia berusaha tersenyum meskipun terlihat miris. Dan Jongin hanya meleguh lalu menggeleng. Hati Chanyeol merintih ia paling tidak bisa dihadapkan dengan Jongin yang seperti ini. Sungguh ia tak sanggup, demi apa pun biarkan ia yang merasa sakit. Asalkan Jonginya bahagia ia rela kesakitan.

"Kau harus mandi _Chagi, _air hujan tidak bagus untuk kesehatanmu."

Lagi. Jongin hanya menggeleng sambil menggumam, "_Ani..._aku tidak mau..." Dan Chanyeol memeluknya lalu berbisik, "Jangan seperti ini _Chagi_, kumohon... hentikan..._eoh?_" Hati Jongin berdesir mendengar bisikan Chanyeol yang terdengar frustasi, ia meluluh dan akhirnya mengangguk sambil berbisik, "_Mian,"_Chanyeol tersenyum. Mengecup bibir Jongin sekejap lalu menggendong kekasihnya itu menuju kamar mandi dan mendudukkannya di kloset.

Hati Chanyeol mencelos dan tangisnya pecah saat melihat Jongin berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesurupan. Chanyeol hanya ingin membukakan bajunya tapi Jongin tiba-tiba bergetar hebat dan nafasnya terdengar berat, Chanyeol bertanya, "_Wae geurae?" _Lalu Jongin histeris, manangis meraung-raung sambil berteriak―_ani—_memohon.

"_Andwae! Jebal... andwae..."_

Nafas Chanyeol bergemuruh, ia tak tahu apa yang salah dan hal itu membuatnya marah. Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak mengetahui masalah yang dialami kekasihnya. _Well, _Chanyeol tahu bahwa Jongin memiliki masalah tapi ia tidak pernah menanyakannya, ia lebih memilih menunggu Jongin untuk mengatakkan yang sebenarnya. Ia ingin Jongin mempercayainya.

Chanyeol menangis sambil mendekap tubuh Jongin, ia mengatakan Chanyeol mencintai Jongin, Chanyeol memperdulikan Jongin, bahwa Chanyeol akan selalu melindungi Jongin, Chanyeol selalu berada disisi Jongin, Jongin tak perlu takut karena Chanyeol akan memukul orang yang berbuat jahat pada Jongin lalu tangis Jongin mereda dan tubuhnya melumpuh. Chanyeol menjerit, memanggil-manggil nama kekasihnya, mengguncang-guncang tubuh kekasihnya, Chanyeol menangis dan merutuki betapa bodoh dirinya. Ia melupakan asma Jongin, hingga kekasihnya sampai pada ambang batas kekuatannya.

Tak memperdulikan kakinya yang sakit Chanyeol berlari mencari-cari taksi sambil menggendong Jongin. Beruntung ia segera menemukanya. Chanyeol segera menaiki taksi tersebut dan menyuruh supir taksi itu pergi menuju rumah sakit mana saja yang penting rumah sakit terdekat.

Sepanjang perjalanan Chanyeol menangis, meminta maaf sambil mengecup surai kekasihnya yang ia dekap erat sekali. Sungguh Chanyeol takut.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit Chanyeol langsung berlari sambil berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesetanan. Matanya memerah dan membengkak karena menangis. Masa bodo dengan harga dirinya, asalkan Jonginya selamat disuruh minum air seni pun akan ia lakukan.

Para medis segera datang dan membawa Jongin pergi. Chanyeol yang merasa hampa hanya bisa meringkuk sambil menangis di depan pintu UGD. Ia tidak pernah berdoa sebelumnya tapi kini kedua tanganya tertangkup dan untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol memohon kepada-Nya untuk melindungi Jongin. Siksa saja Chanyeol yang tak pernah berdoa tapi ia mohon jagalah Jongin.

Udara langsung mengisi paru-paru Channyeol saat dokter mengatakan bahwa kekasihnya itu sudah sadar lalu tiba-tiba saja paru-parunya menyempit lagi saat dokter tersebut mengatakan kekasihnya harus segera dioperasi. Chanyeol langsung menyetujuinya, uang tak masalah baginya yang penting kekasihnya selamat.

Kepala Chanyeol terasa berat dan ia merasa seperti ada puluhan orang yang menduduki dadanya saat dokter tersebut dengan santainya menjelaskan proses operasi kekasihnya itu. Kekasihnya itu tidak bisa bernafas dengan normal dan asmanya benar-benar bertambah parah, hingga dokter tersebut harus melakukan prosedur _intubasi_ yakni memasukkan selang melalui mulut agar pasien mendapat pasokan oksigen. Sebelumnya, karena Jongin mengalami infeksi hingga menyebabkan penjepitan saraf dipunggungnya dan dokter harus segera mengoperasinya. Chanyeol tak masalah dengan hal itu tapi yang membuatnya gila adalah kenyataan yang menyatakan bahwa Jongin harus melakukan operasi tersebut tanpa obat bius. Jongin alergi [_CH3CH2]2O _atau _eter_, kandungan yang terdapat dalam _anetesi—_obat bius. Jika kesehatan Jongin sedang bagus tidak masalah untuk membiusnya tapi kesehatan Jongin—sepertinya— tidak pernah bagusdan saat ini Jongin berada dalam keadaan yang buruk. Dan dokter takut jika dipaksa menggunakan _anetesi _tubuh Jongin tidak akan menerimanya dan Chanyeol tidak akan melihat mata Jongin terbuka lagi. Chanyeol langsung mengangguk mantap saat dokter menyatakan ia harus menemani Jongin. Tidak peduli hatinya yang keruh dan tubuhnya yang lemas melihat Jongin kesakitan, Chanyeol memantapkan tekadnya karena ia yakin Jongin merasakan rasa sakit yang jauh lebih menyakitkan.

Chanyeol terasa hampah saat suster membantunya memakai pakaian khusus berwarna hijau, memakai sejenis topi yang biasa ia pakai saat mandi, sarung tangan juga masker biru dan hal tersebut membuat Chanyeol ketakutan setengah mati. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis saat seorang suster mengatakan Jongin beruntung memiliki kekasih sepertinya. Kalau suasananya tidak seperti ini Chanyeol pasti sudah tersenyum lebar dan hatinya akan berbunga.

Kaki Chanyeol terasa bergetar dan hatinya menjerit melakukan penolakan gila-gilaan saat pikiran Chanyeol yang masih jerni memberontak memasuki ruang operasi. Hati Chanyeol pecah saat melihat Jongin yang terbaring lemas, kulitnya pucat dan bibirnya terlihat membiru. Lingkaran hitam dimatanya yang indah itu terlihat jelas dan keringat mengucuri seluruh tubuhnya. Wajahnya terlihat tegang tapi ia berusaha tersenyum meskipun kecil tapi Chanyeol melihatnya dan pria tinggi itu segera menghampiri kekasihnya, menggenggam tangan kekasihnya. Jongin berkeringat tapi tanganya terasa sangat dingin dan air mata Chanyeol meluber saat Jonginnya dengan lemah dan suara bergetar yang terdengar serak berbisik,

"_Hyung, _aku takut..."

Dan meskipun airmata membanjiri wajahnya Chanyeol tetap tersenyum tegar. Jongin terbatuk menahan isak tangisnya saat merasa bibir hangat Chanyeol menyentuh kulit punggung tangannya yang terasa dingin. Chanyeol tersenyum sambil membelai rambut Jongin dan ketika dokter memberitahu pasangan tersebut bahwa operasi akan segera dimulai Jongin terisak ketakutan. Melihat darah saja sudah membuatnya merinding disko apalagi harus dioperasi tanpa obat bius. Jongin tak bisa menutupi ketakutannya lagi, tubuhnya bergetar dan kepalanya terus menggeleng. Chanyeol hanya bisa memeluk Jongin dan mengatakan ia akan menemani Jongin sampai semuanya selesai lalu ia mencium bibir Jongin cukup lama sebelum akhirnya seorang suster mengintruksikan Jongin untuk tidur dengan posisi miring. Dan Jongin langsung memiringkan tubuhnya kearah Chanyeol, menatap mata besar itu dan berusaha mencari ketenangan disana. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa berlutut disamping kekasihnya, tersenyum paksa dengan airmata diwajahnya dan masih dengan setia menggenggam tangan Jongin sambil sesekali minciuminya.

Tubuh Jongin menegang, padahal dokter baru mengolesi campuran aseton, alkohol, hibitan dan betadin dipunggungnya tepat ditulang _lamina-_nya. Jongin menjalani prosedur operasi _laminektomi_, yakni prosedur pengeluaran tulang _lamina_ untuk mengekspos sumsum tulang belakang dan struktur didekatnya.

"_Scapel,"_

Jongin meringis saat mendengar dentingan alat-alat bedah saat seorang suster mengambilkan sebuah _scapel _untuk dokter. Dan Chanyeol mengeratkan genggaman tanganya saat Jongin menjerit tertahan merasakan punggungnya disayat menggunakan _scapel_. Nafas Jongin memburuh ketika suster menyeka darahnya dengan kain kasah. Jongin tak tahu apa yang terjadi yang jelas rasanya sakit sekali, ia merasa punggungnya dikorek-korek, Jongin ingin memberontak tapi beberapa suster menahanya dan Chanyeol menangkup wajah Jongin sambil menangis. Jongin hanya bisa menggeleng sambil menjerit, "Sakit sekali _Hyung,_ aku tak akan kuat..." Jongin terus menangis dan hati Chanyeol lelah kesakitan terus melihat Jongin seperti begini.

"_Andwae..andwae..geumanhae jebal geumanhae.._" Chanyeol berteriak, memohon untuk menghentikan semuanya saat Jongin berteriak, berusaha memberontak tapi tenaganya benar-benar terkuras.

Setelah satu jam penuh berteriak-teriak, akhirnya Jongin terbaring lemas. Matanya yang sayu masih mencari ketenangan dalam pancaram mata Chanyeol, kekasihnya itu masih setia menungguinya. Kata-kata manis tak henti-hentinya pria tinggi itu keluarkan dan Jongin hanya bisa merintih lemah.

"_Hyung_ aku tak kuat _hyung_..."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sambil menggumam, "Aku tahu Jonginnie tapi kumohon bertahanlah." Tangan besar Chanyeol mengelus lembut pipi Jongin mengecup bibir Jongin. Tubuh Jongin menegang saat dokter berusaha mengangkat tulang _lamina-_nya dan Chanyeol memperdalam ciumannya tak peduli Jongin yang menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah, Chanyeol tetap berusaha tenang meskipun batinnya menjerit-jerit.

Chanyeol menatap kekasihnya yang sedang tertidur itu, jika tidak di _intubasi _ Chanyeol pasti sudah mengecup bibir seksi kekasihnya itu. Sungguh hari ini hari yang panjang dan gurat kelelahan terpancar jelas di wajah Chanyeol. Bahkan pria itu benar-benar terlihat berantakan, pakaian, rambut, semuanya berantakan. Bahkan hatinya. Setelah operasi, kira-kira Jongin membutuhkan waktu setengah jam lebih untuk menenangkan diri dan Chanyeol tetap setia menemaninya, berusaha menghiburnya dengan kenangan-kenangan indah lalu Chanyeol menyanyikan lagu _Once Upon A Dream_ sambil mengelus-elus rambut Jongin yang basah karena keringat. Ia terus melakukannya hingga Jongin benar-benar tertidur pulas. Lalu Chanyeol merebahkan diri disamping tubuh kekasihnya, ia tak berani untuk merengkuh kekasihnya, ia takut Jongin kesakitan jadi Chanyeol hanya menggenggam tangan Jongin lalu perlahan-lahan Chanyeol terlelap dengan semua mimpi buruk yang baru saja ia lalui

To Be Continue

_Yehet, I'm back_

_Belitung Island sangat indah, kalian harus kesana _

_In the next chapter i'll tell you who is Chanyeol's ex_

_Maafkan saya Jongin lagi-lagi kamu harus tersiksa..._

_Saya juga akan menjelaskan tentang prosedur rumah sakit diatas_

_Mungkin jika intubasi kalian tahu apa maksudnya_

_Tapi untuk prosedur operasi laminektomi kalian mungkin masih asing_

_Diatas sudah saya jelaskan bahwa itu proses pengambilan tulang lamina_

_Atau tulang punggung bagian bawah_

_In real life, Jongin tidak harus melakukan operasi _

_Jika kalian mengalami nyeri dari punggung menjalar kekaki_

_Jangan melakukan operasi laminektomi karena efek samping yang bahaya_

_Lakukan terapi saja_

_Tapi karena ini hanya sekedar fiksi jadi dalam fict ini Jongin tidak akan mengalami efek samping yang buruk_

_Dan untuk proses operasinya itu semua murni karangan saya_

_Saya akan membalas beberapa reviews^^_

_ChocoKookies__ : Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan, kamu benar-benar membantu. Saya akan lebih memperhatikan EYD dan memperbaiki beberapa typo : )_

_Oracle88 : Kamu benar, tidak semua orang bisa mendalami suatu hal dengan instan. Di chapter selanjutnya saya akan mencoba lebih memperhatikan alur cerita ini, terima kasih masukanmu sangat membantu^^_

_LM90 : Saya berasal dari Springfield, Illinois. Bulan Januari lalu badai salju membekukan Amerika, keadaan yang buruk. Terkadang salju merepotkan kkkkk_

_SennaPark03 : Kamu benar-benar tipikal orang yang menyenangkan^^ __ Saya juga mengagumi seorang penulis, karena setelah saya coba menulis itu sulit. Kamu akselerasi juga? Rasanya terlalu cepat ya jika harus menjalani program seperti itu, tahun depan saya sudah kuliah padahal umur saya masih 15 tahun. Ya, summary saya saya translate ke Bahasa Indonesia. Saya menetap di Springfield, Illinois. Kakek-Nenek saya menetap di Chicago. Ibu saya Amerika, dan Ayah saya Indonesia __ Kamu benar, senang rasanya mendapat tanggapan dari para pembaca. Saya tidak menyangka akan sebanyak ini. _

_Terima Kasih untuk semua pembaca saya _

_Kalian benar-benar menyenangkan dan maaf saya tidak membalas semua reviews kalian_


	5. Insane - Chapter 5 In The Dark Alley

Author: albaZ

Tittle: Insane

Category: Brothership, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Yaoi

Rating : NC

Cast: (Kim) Wu Jongin (17) Wu Yifan (23) Park Chanyeol (20)

**Kleenex Warning**

**Alternative Universe (AU) / Elseworld**

**Out Of Character (OOC)**

**Contain Abuse**

**Character Death**

**Non-Consensual**

**Non-Canon**

**WIP**

_Chanyeol menatap kekasihnya yang sedang tertidur itu, jika tidak di intubasi Chanyeol pasti sudah mengecup bibir seksi kekasihnya itu. Sungguh hari ini hari yang panjang dan gurat kelelahan terpancar jelas di wajah Chanyeol. Bahkan pria itu benar-benar terlihat berantakan, pakaian, rambut, semuanya berantakan. Bahkan hatinya. Setelah operasi, kira-kira Jongin membutuhkan waktu setengah jam lebih untuk menenangkan diri dan Chanyeol tetap setia menemaninya, berusaha menghiburnya dengan kenangan-kenangan indah lalu Chanyeol menyanyikan lagu Once Upon A Dream sambil mengelus-elus rambut Jongin yang basah karena keringat. Ia terus melakukannya hingga Jongin benar-benar tertidur pulas. Lalu Chanyeol merebahkan diri disamping tubuh kekasihnya, ia tak berani untuk merengkuh kekasihnya, ia takut Jongin kesakitan jadi Chanyeol hanya menggenggam tangan Jongin lalu perlahan-lahan Chanyeol terlelap dengan semua mimpi buruk yang baru saja ia lalui._

Yifan mengumpat kesal lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya. Satu jam penuh ia berlari-larian menerjang hujan dan hari semakin larut. Hatinya bergemuruh dan ia merutuki otak sialanya yang selalu berasumsi sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa Naga Kecilnya. Sungguh ia tidak bermaksud berbuat jahat, hatinya hanya terasa sakit saat melihat kedua putra Adam itu berciuman. Sungguh otaknya tidak berjalan seperti seharusnya. Seumur-umur Yifan tidak pernah berbuat kasar pada Jongin, memiliki niat seperti itu saja tidak, tidak pernah sekalipun hal seperti itu terlintas diotaknya. Dinginnya malah sudah tak terasa, tubuhnya berteriak kelelahan tapi otaknya terus memaksa dan hatinya terus terasa ganjal. Yifan merasa hampa dan bodoh.

Yifan terduduk di pinggir jalan, hampir tiga jam ia mencari keberadaan adiknya, mencoba menelponya, menghubungin polisi tapi semuanya percuma. Polisi keparat itu hanya menerima laporan orang hilang setelah dua puluh empat jam tak ada kabar. Yifan mengacak-acak rambutnya, sungguh ia letih tapi otak dan hatinya tidak mengizinkannya untuk tenang, walau pun hanya sebentar. Hujan sudah berhenti beberapa menit yang lalu, dan tubuh Yifan sudah basah semua. Air menetes dari ujung rambutnya, matanya terpejam, bibirnya sudah membiru dan guratan penyesalan terpancar jelas diwajahnya.

Yifan bangkit dari duduknya, memaksa otaknya berpikir bahwa Naga Kecilnya sudah dirumah, duduk disofa dengan secangkir coklat panas. Ia berharap Jongin memukulnya sambil menangis dan mengomeli Yifan yang pulang terlalu malam. Saat ini ia tak peduli dengan Pria Yoda itu, biarkan saja Jonginnya bersama Pria Yoda itu asalkan adiknya baik-baik saja. Walau pun hatinya sakit dan terasa aneh, Yifan tidak peduli. Sungguh sial, penyesalan selalu datang belakangan.

Seandainya Yifan tidak terbawa emosi

Seandainya Yifan tidak memukul Pria Yoda itu

Seandainya Yifan tidak menampar Jongin

Seandainya hati Yifan tidak sakit

Yifan berjalan gontai menyusuri kegelapan yang menyelimuti Seoul. Ia terkekeh saat membayangkan Naga Kecilnya yang ketakutan dan merengek jika saat ini berada disampingnya. Sungguh Naga Kecil itu akan mencicit ketakutan seperti seekor anak anjing. Jonginnya yang penakut, takut akan segala hal. Gelap, salah satunya. Hal itu membuat Yifan merasaa kuat dan dibutuhkan. Ia selalu senang menjadi pahlawan Jongin dan memikirkan Jonginnya bersama seorang pria lain membuatnya merasa tak dibutuhkan lagi.

Yifan menggigil

_Sial kenapa jadi sedingin ini_

Buluh kuduknya meremang, perasaan tak enak lagi-lagi menghampiri hatinya. _Solar pleux _pria itu menjerit-jerit. Entah perasaan apa ini...

_Tuhan, kumohon lindungi Jongin..._

Yifan mempercepat langkahnya saat merasa sesuatu yang bergerak diperempatan belakangnya. Yifan bukan seorang penakut, biasanya ia akan membuat orang yang menantangnya mencicit ketakutan. Tapi entah kenapa malam itu perasaan Yifan menyuruhnya untuk cepat-cepat pulang dan menemui Jongin. Walau ia tidak yakin Jongin ada dirumah tapi ia tetap berharap.

Dan Yifan terkesiap saat merasa seseorang menarik kerah baju belakangnya lalu menyeretnya ke gang sempit yang gelap. Yifan mengumpat, memberontak berusaha menggapai tangan orang menariknya. Tapi tidak menghasilkan apapun, pria itu justru semakin gencar menariknya lalu membenturkan punggung Yifan kedinding beton. Yifan meringis lalu seketika ia mengeryit saat melihat wajah pria bertubuh gembrot dan tinggi itu yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Yifan mendelik lalu berseru,

"Apa maumu!? Lepaskan aku!"

Yifan memberontak, ia berhasil memukul pria itu lalu dengan gerakan yang cepat Yifan menendang dan memukul pria itu. Pria itu meringis sambil memegangi perutnya, ia menoleh menatap tajam kearah Yifan. Wu Yifan bukanlah orang yang mudah dikalahkan dan perkelahian hebat pun terjadi, keduanya saling baku hantam. Dan Yifan terkesiap saat merasa seseorang memukul tengkuknya dengan kayu.

Wu Yifan ambruk, nafasnya terputus-putus dan tangannya mencengkram tengkuknya.

_Sial.._

Nafas Yifan tercekat saat seseorang menarik paksa kerah bajunya lalu memitingnya dari belakang dan menodongnya dengan sesuatu yang terasa dingin juga tajam.

Yifan mengumpat dalam hati..

Sial, pisau itu sudah menempel dikulit leher Yifan. Naga Pelindung itu meringis saat merasakan pisau itu menusuk lehernya, tidak dalam tapi cukup untuk membuat darahnya mengalir dan membasahi kerah bajunya. Yifan memberontak dan pria yang memiting Yifan berbisik, menyuruhnya untuk diam tepat ditelinga Yifan. Suaranya terdengar berat dan serak. Yifan menatap tajam pria dihadapannya, pria yang tadi berbaku hantam dengan Yifan itu kini menatapnya dengan tatapan menyebalkan,

_Keparat!_

Yifan mau tak mau diam. Ia tidak ingin mati meninggalkan Naga Kecilnya, tidak setelah ia melihat keterpurukan Naga Kecilnya saat ayah mereka meninggal. Yifan tidak akan menyianyiakan hidupnya di gang kecil, sempit dan kotor itu. Seketika semua memori tentang Naga Kecilnya itu berputar.

Wajahnya

Rambutnya

Suaranya

Senyumnya

Tawanya

Tubuh Yifan menegang saat mendengar suara orang berdeham.

_Suara itu_

Bulu kuduk Yifan meremang dan darahnya terasa dingin. Yifan mengenali suara itu, suara yang paling ia benci. Suara itulah yang telah merenggut seseorang yang amat penting baginya.

Seorang sahabat.

Yifan menggeram, tanpa berpikir panjang ia memberontak mati-matian hingga orang yang memitingnya kewalahan dan meminta bantuan temanya yang memar-memar akibat pukulan Yifan.

"_What do you want!?" _ Yifan berteriak. Dan pria itu tersenyum. Pria yang tingginya jauh lebih tinggi dari Yifan itu jelas-jelas bukan orang Korea dan ia seseorang yang telah lama bergelut di dunia malam. Pria yang biasa berhadapan dengan preman, bandit, bahkan yakuza.

"_Long time no see, Yifan..." _

Yifan menggeram saat mendengar suara angkuh itu menyapu gendang telinganya. Sungguh, ia selalu bertanya kenapa Tuhan menciptakan pria sebejat Alex. Yifan menatap Alex, alisnya mengkerut dan pupilnya menajam. Urat lehernya timbul karena menahan amarah. Sungguh jika tidak ada pisau yang menyobek kulitnya Yifan sudah pasti akan menerkam pria bajingan dihadapannya itu.

Yifan mencoba untuk tenang. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya dan mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sama lagi.

"_I said what do you want?"_ Yifan berusaha terdengar baik karena pria didepannya itu benar-benar bukan orang sembarangan. Tapi biar bagaimana pun api sudah tersulut dan sekuat apa pun Yifan berusaha akan tetap terlihat jelas bahwa Yifan membenci Alex.

"Kurasa takdir telah mempermainkan kita, _heh?" _

Yifan mengeryit dan Alex tertawa.

_Bahkan suara tawanya tidak terdengar menyenangkan.._

"Sudah lima bulan saya menetap di Korea. Setidaknya bahasa Korea saya tidak buruk. Benar Yifan?"

Yifan menggeram, sungguh ia tahu Alex mempermainkannya. Pria itu memang selalu mempermainkan segala hal. Ia pikir hidupnya seperti catur dan ia yang mengaturnya, menggerakan pion-pionnya kesana kemari dan yang ia lakukan hanya menonton. Ia tak pernah mau mengotori tangannya kecuali ia tertarik akan suatu hal.

_Brengsek..._

"Cepat beritahu apa maumu?"

Alex tersenyum sumringah lalu terkekeh.

"Oh, kau pasti akan sangat tekejut Wu Yifan,"

Yifan mengeryit, seketika perasaan tak enak menyelubungi relung hatinya, tubuhnya bergetar dan kepalanya terasa berdengung. Dan Yifan berdoa..

_Tuhan kumohon jauhkan Jongin dari bahaya..._

Alex tersenyum menatap Yifan yang memejamkan mata, "Kurasa kau berdoa, _heh?"_Alex berjalan mendekati Yifan sambil merogoh kantung jaketnya."Apa kau berpikir apa yang aku pikirkan?"Alex menunjukkan sebuah foto tepat didepan wajah Yifan.

Tubuh Yifan benar-benar mendingin saat melihat siapa yang ada dalam foto tersebut.

**Wu Jongin**

Sial kenapa perasaan buruk tidak pernah salah.

Saat itu Yifan masih berusaha menahan amarahnya. Tapi matanya gencar menatap Alex yang tertawa mengejek.

"Sungguh dunia ini luas dan kau lagi-lagi terjebak dalam permainanku Yifan," Alex tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari kantung jaketnya.

"Dunia jadi terasa sempit..."

Dan Alex menutup mulut Yifan dengan sapu tangan yang tentu saja sudah ia beri obat bius. Alex merasa agak kesulitan saat Yifan memberontak, bahkan kedua pria yang memiting Yifan ikut kewalahan.

Yifan menangis sambil terus memberontak. Sungguh kenapa Tuhan senang sekali mempermainkannya. Dulu sahabatnya dan sekarang adiknya. Apakah dunia benar-benar sekecil itu? Yifan benar-benar mengutuk Tuhan tapi disaat yang sama ia berdoa kepada-Nya agar tetap menjaga Jongin. Biarkan Yifan saja yang tersiksa jangan Jonginnya.

Pada akhirnya tubuh Yifan melemas dan perlahan-lahan semuanya gelap dan hal terakhir yang Yifan lihat adalah wajah Alex dengan seringainya.

TBC

_Hey guys... maaf agak lama saya menulis ulang chapter 5 kkk~_

_Ya, seperti yang saya bilang di chapter-chapter sebelumnya kalau saya akan memberitahu who is chanyeol's ex di chapter 5 tapi setelah saya pikir-pikir saya akan mengubah plotnya agar cerita ini dbisa dengan mudah diselesaikan^^_

_Maaf untuk yang sudah penasaran siapa mantanya Chanyeol hehe..._

_Dan juga maaf mungkin untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya saya akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama karena sepertinya ada masalah dengan koneksi di rumah saya_

_Sepertinya internet saya vbermusuhan dengan situs ini hehehe_

_Entahlah saya juga bingung :/_

_Balasan reviews^^_

_Me : tentu saja akan ada kriskai momen karena ini fict yang berkisah tentang kriskai, mungkin akan ada di chapter 7 atau 8 ^^_

_ : saya hanya memiliki twitter, bisa di follow^^ __ albaZ13xx_

_Oracle88 : terima kasih atas masukkannya, setelah saya membaca ulang rasanya gaya bahasa saya memang monoton, saya harus lebih banyak membaca buku-buku berbahasa Indonesia _

_Homin'EL : Untuk klarifikasi disini Jongin dan Yifan saudara kandung, mungkin penjabaran saya kurang jelas hehe._. Dan anda akan benar-benar terkejut saat mengetahui siapa mantan kekasih Chanyeol^^_

_ : Sebenarnya sudah banyak pembaca yang menyarankan hal tersebut saya akan berusaha. Well, otak saya terasa tumpul saat menulis dialog tapi saya akan berusaha^^ Terima kasih atas pendapatmu~_

_AnniRain : Seseorang yang bekerja keras bisa saja terkena penyakit itu. Jongin disini sangat ambisius dengan karir balletnya hingga ia sering mengalami cidera _


	6. Insane - Chapter 6 The Past Of That Yoda

Author: albaZ

Tittle: Insane

Category: Brothership, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Yaoi

Rating : NC

Cast: (Kim) Wu Jongin (17) Wu Yifan (23) Park Chanyeol (20)

**Kleenex Warning**

**Alternative Universe (AU) / Elseworld**

**Out Of Character (OOC)**

**Contain Abuse**

**Character Death**

**Non-Consensual**

**Non-Canon**

**WIP**

**Not edited at all**

_Yifan menangis sambil terus memberontak. Sungguh kenapa Tuhan senang sekali mempermainkannya. Dulu sahabatnya dan sekarang adiknya. Apakah dunia benar-benar sekecil itu? Yifan benar-benar mengutuk Tuhan tapi disaat yang sama ia berdoa kepada-Nya agar tetap menjaga Jongin. Biarkan Yifan saja yang tersiksa jangan Jonginnya._

_Pada akhirnya tubuh Yifan melemas dan perlahan-lahan semuanya gelap dan hal terakhir yang Yifan lihat adalah wajah Alex dengan seringainya._

_._

Chapter 6 The Past Of That Yoda Guy

Chanyeol tersentak, langsung terbangun begitu merasa seseorang mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. Ia menatap dokter yang membangunkannya dan Chanyeol mengangguk ragu saat dokter tersebut mengatakan bahwa ia akan melepas _intubasi _ Jongin. Chanyeol menatap Jongin yang terbaring lemas disampingnya, beberapa suster berusaha mengangkatnya dan salah satunya berkata, "Sebaiknya kau memeluknya Chanyeol-_ssi," _Chanyeol mengangguk dan membantu suster suster tersebut membaringkan Jongin dipangkuannya. Chanyeol berusaha tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus rambut Jongin, lalu ia mengecup jidat Jongin sebentar sebelum dokter tersebut memegang tabung yang dimasukkan kedalam mulut Jongin. Chanyeol meremas tangan Jongin, ia tahu kekasihnya itu ketakutan jadi ia berusaha menenangkannya.

"Saya ingin anda batuk saat saya mengeluarkannya, mengerti Jongin-_ssi?_"

Jongin hanya menganggung. Jongin mengerang lalu terbatuk-batuk parah saat dokter tersebut menarik tabung tersebut. Jongin memeluk perut Chanyeol sambil menangis, kepalanya nyut-nyutan dan ternggorokanya terasa terbakar. Chanyeol hanya bisa membalas pelukan kekasihnya itu dan Chanyeol mendengus kesal saat para suster menyuruh Jongin berbaring kembali.

_Menganggu saja..._

Seharian penuh mereka jalani dengan pelukan hangat dan ciuman-ciuman mesra. Chanyeol setia sekali merawat Jongin, menyuapinya makan, membantunya duduk dikursi roda dan menemani Jongin berjalan-jalan ditaman rumah sakit. Ya, selama seminggu penuh hanya hal itu saja yang mereka lakukan. Setelah itu Jongin boleh pulang dan Jongin berkata bahwa ia tidak mau pulang kerumah, ia ingin tinggal bersama Chanyeol, Jongin berkata bahwa Wufan _Hyung-_nya terlalu sibuk untuk mengurusi Jongin dan Chanyeol tidak bisa berkata tidak.

Jongin merengut gusar saat pelatih baletnya menyuruh Jongin mengecat rambutnya menjadi warna putih.

"Kulitku kan hitam, nanti jadi aneh _Hyung,"_

Chanyeol terkekeh saat Jongin merajuk. Ia memeluk Jongin dan mengecupnya sekilas, memandang mata Jongin sambil mengelus-elus rambut hitamnya.

"Kau tetap yang terbaik di mataku _baby,"_

Dan Jongin masih saja merengut, sungguh demi apapun ia merasa ingin muntah setiap kali membayangkan rambutnya yang berwarna putih.

Jongin berjalan tergesah-gesah sambil menunduk, sungguh ia merasa seperti orang aneh yang diperhatikan sepanjang jalan menuju apartemen Chanyeol. Ingin menangis rasanya. Kenapa sih orang-orang dijalan melihatnya dengan pandangan begitu, Jongin 'kan jadi merasa tidak nyaman.

Jongin menghela nafas sesampainya diapartemen Chanyeol. Ia membuka sepatu lalu menendangnya hingga sepatu tersebut gelinding kebawah rak sepatu.

"Chanyeol _Hyung, _Jongin pulang,"

Ia bergegas menuju kamar Chanyeol saat mendengar suara Chanyeol yang menyautinya.

Jongin menghempaskan tubuhnya dikasur Chanyeol dan menatap kekasih tingginya itu masih sibuk mengeringkan rambut, memunggunginya. Jongin mendengus lalu mengomel,

"Aku terlihat aneh _Hyung, _semua orang dijalan memandangku seakan-akan aku ini orang gila,"

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Itu namanya mereka terpesona, _chagi."_

Jongin cemberut lalu menjawab, "Terpesona apanya, aku benar-benar terlihat aneh _Hyung."_

Chanyeol terkekeh sambil membereskan _hairdryer-_nya. Ia mengaca sebentar lalu menoleh. Matanya yang bulat itu bertambah bulat menatap Jongin dengan rambut putihnya itu..

_Astaga..._

"Tidak mungkin..."

Jongin menengok, mengeryit kesal saat mendapati kekasih tingginya itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang aneh. Jongin menghela nafas sebelum menggerutu dan melempari Chanyeol dengan bantal, "Sudah kubilang aku akan terlihat aneh.."

Jongin mengeryit saat Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya, memunggunginya. Jongin menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat aneh. Kekasihnya itu menutup wajahnya sambil menggeleng-geleng.

Jongin mendengus kesal, beranjak dari kasur Chanyeol lalu menghampiri kekasihnya itu. Memeluknya dari belakang lalu bergumam, "Apa aku seaneh itu?"Jongin mengerutkan alisnya saat merasa tubuh Chanyeol menegang.

Jongin terkesiap dan hatinya menlecos saat Chanyeol mendorongnya hingga ia terjembab. Jongin menatap nanar kearah Chanyeol tapi tatapan itu melembut saat ia melihat mata memerah milik kekasihnya itu.

"_Hyung _kau kenapa?"

Tenggorokan Chanyeol tercekat, mati-matian Chanyeol berusaha menelan air liurnya, rasanya sesak dan sakit.

_Ani...aku tak boleh seperti ini... Tidak lagi.._

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng lalu berlari meninggalkan Jongin sendirian.

Tubuh Jongin tersentak saat mendengar suara pintu apartemen Chanyeol yang dibanting. Tubuh Jongin bergetar dan kepalanya terasa panas.

_Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?_

Jongin berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya lalu berlari mengejar Chanyeol, ia mengumpat saat melihat motor Chanyeol yang sudah lenyap.

Disana Chanyeol duduk termenung dikursi taman. Rambut merah keunguannya terlihat berantakan karena tiupan angin. Pundaknya yang lebar itu terlihat berat seakan-akan beban besar bersandar pada pundaknya padahal beban itu terpontang-panting menggantung dihatinya. Beberapa orang percaya jika hati hanya memiliki satu pasangan karena gambar hati yang biasanya kalian lihat itu adalah perpaduan dua hati manusia. Chanyeol adalah salah satu dari beberapa orang itu. Ia percaya akan cinta dan ia tidak pernah memainkan cinta, tapi saat ini ia merasa cinta mempermainkannya. Ia sudah menikmati indahnya cinta dan ia sudah mengalami hal terburuk karena cinta. Tapi sungguh ia tidak menyesalinya, Ia tidak pernah mencoba melaluinya, mati-matian Chanyeol mencoba menerima takdir yang saat itu memisahkannya dengan kekasihnya―mantan kekasihnya. Ia sudah menjalani hari-hari sulit saat ia kehilangan cinta, ketika semua memori bertumpah ruah membanjiri pikirannya, ketika musik tak lagi bisa ia nikmati, ketika coklat tak semanis biasanya dan matahari tak mampu menghangatkan tubuhnya. Sungguh hari-hari terburuk dalam kehidupan seorang Park Chanyeol. Jongin datang bagaikan angin yang datang saat seorang pelaut nyaris mati mencari daratan. Saat itu perasaan Chanyeol menggebu-gebu dan jauh dalam lubuk hatinya tersulut api yang memberinya kehangatan. Sungguh Chanyeol tak mengerti kenapa kekasihnya bisa memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan mantannya dan kenapa ia baru menyadarinya. Chanyeol tidak mencintai Jongin karena kemiripannya dengan mantannya, tidak, sungguh. Raut wajah keduanya memang serupa tapi Chanyeol berani bersumpah bukan karena itu. Bahkan ia baru menyadari bahwa wajah keduanya bisa dibilang hampir sama persis. Tapi keduanya berbeda. Jika Jongin seperti hangatnya perapian dimusim dingin, maka mantan kekasihnya seperti dinginnya es krim di hari yang panas. Sensasi yang familiar dalam artian yang berbeda. Agak rumit, kalian tak akan mengerti dan hanya Chanyeol yang pernah merasakannya.

Jongin merapatkan jaketnya sambil menatap punggung kekasihnya yang besar itu. Jongin tersenyum tipis, sungguh ia tak mengerti apa yang kini Pria Yoda itu pikirkan. Jongin ingin berlari kearahnya, memeluknya dan menanyakan apa yang menganggunya—hal yang biasa kekasihnya lakukan ketika Jongin sedang bersedih. Jongin mengurung niatnya saat terlintas pemikiran yang menyatakan bahwa Pria Yoda itu membutuhkan waktu sendiri. Jadi Jongin hanya diam, memperhatikan kekasihnya dari balik pohon akasia itu.

"_Ayah~" _Jongin tersentak saat melihat seorang anak laki-laki berlari kearah Chanyeol.

_Ayah?_

Perasaan Jongin agak berguncang dan berbagai macam pemikiran merasuki otaknya. Ia bingung harus bagaimana jadi ia memilih untuk mengikuti Chanyeol seharian. Ia tak ingin menuduh kekasihnya, hanya berprasangka buruk. Tidak baik seperti itu tapi Jongin butuh kepastian.

Tanpa disadari senyum Jongin merekah saat melihat Chanyeol melebarkan tanganya dan anak laki-laki itu melompat kepelukannya. Jongin terkekeh saat melihat Chanyeol menggendong anak laki-laki itu, mangangkatnya dan berputar-putar diudara.

Ia jadi ingat ayahnya...

Saat itu Jongin melihat sosok ayahnya dalam diri jadi sedih mengingat rasa sakit saat melihat ayahnya dibunuh. Ia sudah melampiaskan semuanya, selama tiga bulan penuh Jongin berada diluar kontrol. Akal sehatnya menjauh, tertutupi kabut abu-abu dan saat itu Yifan selalu disampingnya. Menunggui Jongin didepan pintu kamar. Membuat Jongin merasa bersalah keesokkan harinya karena Yifan tertidur didepan pintu kamarnya. Kedinginan dan badanya jadi sakit-sakit.

Jongin bersandar pada pohon tua dan besar itu. Ia menghela nafas, sungguh ia rindu sosok _Hyungnya _itu. Tapi biarlah mereka berpisah untuk sementara waktu, mereka berdua butuh jarak untuk berpikir sejenak.

Pikiran Jongin terbuyar saat mendengar suara tawa anak laki-laki itu dan Chanyeol menjauh. Jongin tersentak saat melihat pria besar dan pria kecil itu berjalan keluar taman. Jongin segera membututinya.

Dan Jongin benar-benar membututi Pria Yoda itu seharian.

Jongin manggut-manggut saat melihat Chanyeol membelikan es krim _mint _ke anak laki-laki itu.

_Itu rasa favoritku.._

Jongin merengut kesal, ia juga mau es krim~

Apa kau cemburu, Wu Jongin?

Dan seketika Jongin merasa konyol.

Jongin bersorak kecil saat melihat Chanyeol memenangkan boneka pororo saat bermain panahan.

Lalu ia merengut saat melihat Chanyeol memberikan boneka tersebut kepada anak laki-laki itu.

_Pororo 'kan kesukaanku..._

Dan lagi-lagi Jongin merasa konyol, ia memutar bola matanya sambil menghela nafas kasar.

Oh ayolah Wu Jongin, dia hanya anak kecil. Kau tidak mungkin cemburu. Mungkin Bocah itu sepupu Chanyeol atau ada seorang teman Chanyeol yang sudah punya anak lalu menitipkanya pada Chanyeol.

_Mungkin..._

Mata Jongin membulat dan bibirnya tersenyum tipis saat melihat Chanyeol membeli sebuket bunga mawar merah.

_Itu pasti untukku walau pun mawar merah bukan fav..._

"Luhan _Hyung_ pasti menyukainya."

Seketika mata Jongin menyipit dan kepalanya memanas.

_Luhan?_

Jongin menunduk saat menyadari bahwa setidaknya ada rasa sakit dihatinya dan itu membuatnya kesal, marah dan sedih. Agak rumit memang, sakit hati itu tidak mudah dipahami jika kalian tidak pernah merasakannya. Rasanya sesak. Jongin berani bersumpah bahwa ia merasa seperti ada berton-ton batu menimpa dadanya.

Astaga ingin sekali rasanya Jongin membenturkan kepala Chanyeol ke kaca etalase toko. Membenturkannya berkali-kali, tapi tidak mungkin. Jongin tidak akan berani.

Jongin menghela nafas. Entah apa yang merasukinya, walau pun ia marah dan sakit hati Jongin tetap mengikuti Chanyeol. Dia penasaran dengan orang yang bernama Luhan itu.

_Pasti jelek.._

Jongin menggerutu sepanjang jalan. Berusaha membuat asumsi-asumsi yang buruk tentang Luhan. Setidaknya itu membuat Jongin merasa lebih baik.

Jongin terkekeh menatap Chanyeol. Pria Yoda itu kini membeli _Bubble Tea _coklat. Jongin suka _Bubble Tea _coklat. Jongin tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum kemenangannya.

_Bubble tea itu milikku_

Dan Jongin mengeryit bingung karena merasa dirinya menjadi teronsesi pada minuman yang sudah ia minum jutaan kali itu.

"_Kaja~ _Sehunnie pasti suka~"

Dan Jongin mengumpat kesal.

_Apa Chanyeol Hyung punya banyak simpanan?_

Dan Jongin butuh pelukan Yifan.

"Sehunnie itu juga pasti jelek.." Jongin berbisik lirih. Suaranya terdengar pelan dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

_Mungkin mereka teman?_

Jongin tersenyum tipis lalu senyumnya itu menghilang, digantikan dengan guratan yang membuat wajahnya terlihat menyedihkan.

_Teman tidak mungkin membelikan bunga 'kan?_

Jongin berjalan gontai. Entah bodoh atau apa, walau pun hatinya berkecamuk Jongin tetap mengikuti Pria Yoda itu. Tanganya meremas-remas ujung jaketnya dan kepalanya tertunduk.

Ia masih berusaha mencuci otaknya dengan berasumsi bahwa kedua selingkuhan Chanyeol itu berwajah mengerikan. Terdengar kejam tapi Jongin hanya menaik turunkan bahunya dan bertindak seolah-olah ia tidak peduli.

Jongin merengut kesal saat melihat wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi ceria saat Luhan membuka pintu rumahnya. Bagai tertimpa runtuhan gedung rasanya saat Jongin melihat wajah Luhan yang cantik. Kakinya terasa lemas saat melihat Chanyeol memeluk Luhan dan _solar pleuxnya _menjerit saat mendengar anak laki-laki yang dari tadi mengekori Chanyeol memekik, "_Mama!" _Dan melompat kedalam pelukan Luhan.

_Pantas saja Chanyeol Hyung selingkuh dariku. Luhan sangat cantik.._

Jongin memutuskan untuk pergi, mungkin pulang. Entahlah. Jongin benar-benar membutuhkan pelukan Yifan.

Dan Jongin memutuskan untuk tidak pulang. Entahlah perasaanya merasa tidak enak saat terlintas pikiran untuk pulang. Kini Jongin berakhir menikmati dinginya awal november dengan berjalan-jalan. Terkadang ia merindukan waktunya untuk menyendiri, kedua pria yang mengisi hidupnya sangat merepotkan. Yifan dan Chanyeol terlihat sama dimata Jongin. Keduanya sama-sama cerewet dan overprotektif, terkadang obsesif tapi kehangatan mereka selalu ia rindukan.

Jongin mengehela nafas sambil mengeluarkan sebungkus _Winston_ lalu mengambil sebatang benda berbenduk tabung dan berbau tembakau itu lalu membakarnya. Rasanya sudah cukup lama tidak merokok. Akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol sering melarangnya dan Chanyeol akan terenyak di sofa sambil menggerutu pelan saat Jongin berteriak bahwa Chanyeol lah yang mengajarinya. Dan Chanyeol menyesal, karena ia telah jatuh terlalu jauh pada bocah bermata indah itu. Sial, usianya masih ilegal untuk seorang perokok dan ia bisa ditindak pidana karena berkencan dengan bocah yang masih dibwah umur.

Jongin mengusap hidungnya yang memerah lalu menyeruput secangkir _Espresso Con Panna_. Matanya sembab dan memerah, hidungnya berair dan Jongin merasa bodoh. Sudah berjam-jam waktu yang ia habiskan untuk menangis disebuah cafe diujung kota dan sudah bercangkir-cangkir, bahkan berbagai jenis kopi masuk kedalam mulutnya. Mulai dari yang terasa enak sampai yang terasa aneh. Semua hal itu―ditambah berbatang-batang _Winston _dan _Malboro_ ditambah air mata dan pikiranya— menemani kesedihan Jongin. Hari sudah gelap dan Jongin berharap Chanyeol mencarinya dan menemukannya lalu meminta maaf, menciumnya, memeluknya dan melakukan hal-hal manis yang biasa ia lakukan. Jongin mungkin terdengar terlihat seperi―_a whinny bitch— _tapi persetan dengan semuanya. Jongin tidak pernah tahu kalau putus cinta itu rasanya sesakit ini, apalagi jika kau telah terlalu jauh menaruh harapan dan perasaanmu kepada orang itu.

Apa kalian pernah merasakanya?

Merasa dikhianati?

Merasa ditipu?

Dan merasa ditinggalkan?

Jika kalian pernah, saya ingin kalian menyimpan perasaan itu dan menemani Jongin.

Jongin saat ini benar-benar merasa seperti seorang idiot. Awalnya ia malu menangis dipojokan cafe. Setidaknya bar terdengar lebih cocok untuk suasana seperti ini, tapi Jongin tidak pernah ke bar sendirian. Chanyeol selalu bersamanya saat di bar. Karena Jongin takut jadi ia memilih cafe sebagai tempatnya untuk merenung dan bersedih-sedih seperti yang tadi saya bilang. Seperti seorang idiot.

Dan saat pelayan cafe mengatakan bahwa sebentar lagi mereka akan tutup, Jongin dengan amat terpaksa memutuskan untuk pulang. Sial, ia tidak mau pulang dengan keadaan kacau seperti ini. Ia malu jika harus bercerita kepada Naga Besarnya tentang Chanyeol yang selingkuh. Mau dikemanakan harga dirinya? Astaga, ia sudah kabur dari rumah untuk Chanyeol dan kini ia akan menangis didepan Yifan karena Chanyeol. Entah apa yang akan Yifan pikirkan? Dan memikirkan hal itu membuat Jongin uring-uringan.

Dan ia terpaksa pulang.

Jongin tidak menyangka akan melihat Chanyeol didepan pintu rumahnya. Pria tinggi itu jongkok di depan pintu pagar rumahnya, kedua tanganya terkatup dan Pria Yoda itu menuip-nuipkan udara hangat untuk tangan dinginnya. Jongin terdiam tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Haruskah ia mengacuhkan Chanyeol?

Tapi dalam lubuk hatinya ia ingin memeluk Chanyeol.

Dan Jongin berakhir mengintip dari balik tembok sambil menangis.

Pilihan yang sungguh bodoh dan menyedikan, tapi mungkinkah itu takdir?

Karena tak lama kemudian asma Jongin kambuh. Jongin mengumpat sambil berusaha mengeluarkan _inhaler_ dari kantung jaketnya dan sialnya salju dingin yang licin membuat Jongin terpeleset lalu terjatuh dengan suara yang cukup kencang hingga membuat Pria Yoda itu menengok kearahnya.

Jongin merenggut kesal saat menghirup _inhaler_nya. Sial sekali, hatinya sakit, dadanya terasa berat dan sekarang bokongnya terasa ngilu. Jongin menunduk sambil mengusap poninya, berusaha mengatur nafasnya, matanya terpejam dan ia tak sadar Pria Yoda yang membuat harinya suram sekarang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

Sungguh Chanyeol ingin memaki, meneriaki bahkan kalau bisa memukul Jongin tapi sayangnya ia tidak akan pernah bisa melakukan itu. Chanyeol benar-benar marah dan khawatir setengah mati karena seharian penuh tak dapat kabar satupun dari Jonginya. Ia sudah mencari kemana-mana, rasanya jika bisa saat itu juga Chanyeol akan mencopot kakinya dan menyuruh mereka istirahat. Tapi melihat keadaan Jongin yang terlihat seperti anak anjing terlantar membuat semua emosi Chanyeol meredup.

Sungguh cinta itu memang benar-benar buta.

Mata Jongin melebar dan jantungnya terasa jatuh kedasar perutnya saat merasa seseorang mencengkram pundaknya lalu mengangkatnya hingga ia berdiri kembali. Dan saat Jongin bersiap-siap untuk memukul orang yang secara tidak sengaja ia anggap mesum itu, Jongin malah terdiam saat merasakan kehangatan yang familiar, tembakau dan _Paco Black Rabanne. _Tidak perlu berpikir panjang, Jongin sudah tahu siapa pria yang kini memeluknya.

Chanyeol tidak menyangka Jongin akan menangis dan Jongin tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan menciumnya dan bertanya apa yang terjadi.

Kedua putra Adam itu berakhir di 7-11 dengan coklat panas dan roti panggang. Chanyeol mengeryit bingung saat melihat Jongin yang mencengkram gelas karton coklat panasnya sambil menunduk. Pria Yoda itu menghela nafas lalu meletakkan roti panggangnya, ia menatap Jongin cukup lama sebelum akhirnya mengelus rambut Jongin dan bertanya apa yang terjadi dengan nada yang menuntut. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, hingga akhirnya pertanyaan, "Siapa Luhan dan Sehunnie?" keluar dari mulut Jongin dengan suara yang terdengar serak dan bergetar. Tidak butuh waktu lebih dari satu detik bagi Chanyeol untuk menjawab, "Mereka teman baikku,"Dan Jongin hanya mengangguk dan matanya terasa memanas. Chanyeol yang makin tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi akhirnya menarik dagu Jongin untuk menatapnya, dan benar- dugaan Chanyeol kekasihnya itu pasti menangis.

"Aku melihatnya,_ Hyung."_ Jongin terisak sambil menatap Chanyeol, ia menunggu Pria Yoda itu untuk mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak ada yang keluar dari mulut pria itu. Chanyeol hanya menatap Jongin dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dibaca dan itu membuat Jongin kesal. Jongin menghentakkan kepalanya hingga tangan Chanyeol terlepas dari dagunya, "Aku melihat anak kecil memanggilmu 'Ayah' dan aku melihat anak yang sama memanggil Luhan 'Mama'," Jongin menutup mulutnya, mengambil nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya sambil terisak, "Aku melihatmu memberikan Luhan bunga dan memeluknya," Dan Chanyeol terkesiap dan sesuatu terasa klik diotaknya. Chanyeol menatap Jongin yang masih mengoceh sambil terisak, "Aku tahu aku tidak akan cukup untukmu, dibanding Luhan, dia cantik..."

_Astaga dia cemburu, manis sekali~_

"Jongin.."

"Maaf aku merepotkanmu, _Hyung_ pasti membenciku.."

"_Chagi~"_

"_Hyung _pasti berpikir bahwa aku aneh apalagi dengan rambutku sekarang.."

"_Chagi~"_

"_Hyung _pasti lelah menatapku.."

"Jongin sayang ka-"

"_Hyung_ maaf aku tidak bisa melakukannya, aku...aku belum siap aku ta-"

"JONGIN!"

Jongin terkesiap dan Chanyeol mati-matian mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang bulat sempurna dan mulut yang terbuka lebar, lalu ia kembali terisak. Lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

"_Baby~ _kau sa-"

"Astaga _Hyung_ maaf jika aku tidak bisa memuaskan hasratmu..."

Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam dengan mulut terbuka lebar, ia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya gusar,

_Dasar mahkluk menggemaskan-_-_

"_Hyung _apa kau marah?"

Chanyeol menggeleng sambil tersenyum, ia menangkup wajah Jongin lalu menghampus air mata Jongin. "Sudah menangisnya, _eoh?"_Dan Chanyeol ingin menbenturkan kepalanya sendiri ketembok saat Jongin menggeleng dan mulai menangis lagi. "_Hyung _jahat,"

"_Sssttt... sstt... _Jongin ah~ kau hanya salah paham," Chanyeol berbisik lembut sambil menyibak poni kekasihnya lalu mencium jidatnya.

Jongin memejamkan matanya, merasakan sensasi yang menggelitik perutnya saat Chanyeol mencium jidatnya. "Salah paham apanya?"

Jongin menatap Chanyeol yang tersenyum. Jongin mengeryit heran saat melihat senyum Chanyeol yang tidak seceria biasanya. "Ada banyak hal yang harus kuceritakan, _Chagi~ _dan kurasa malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang."

Dan Jongin hanya bisa pasrah dengan ribuan pertanyaan menggantung diotaknya saat Chanyeol menarik tangannya keluar dari 7-11 menuju tempat parkir.

"Memangnya apa saja yang belum aku ketahui tentang dirimu?" Tanya Jongin terdengar sedikit sarkastik tapi Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengambil helm lalu memakaikannya pada Jongin,"Banyak Jongin-ah, banyak sekali."

Jawaban Chanyeol membuat Jongin merengut, "Kau tahu bukan itu jawaban yang kuinginkan,"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan menanggapi tingkah kekanakan kekasihnya itu, Ia mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk naik ke _Ecosse Titanium Sereies RR_ edisi terbatasnya lalu berkata, "Makanya kau ikut aku sekarang, _Baby~"_

Jongin mencengkram ujung jaket kulit Chanyeol, ia menundukkan kepalanya sambil sesekali mencuri-curi pandang untuk melihat keadaan sekitarnya.

"_Hyung _kurasa sebaiknya kita selesaikan ini besok saja?"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan mendengar kekasihnya itu mencicit. Ia merengkuh pundak kekasihnya dan membawanya mendekat kedalam dekapannya. Ia menggeleng lalu berkata, "Tidak _Chagi, _akan sulit bagiku jika tidak menyelesaikannya sekarang."

Jongin menghela nafas gusar lalu berseru, "Tapi ini pemakaman _Hyung_, apa yang harus diselesaikan disini?"

Chanyeol mengecup jidat Jongin lalu menarik tanganya agar berjalan lebih cepat.

"Kita akan mengunjungi istriku,"

Jongin terkesiap, matanya membesar dan ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Pikirannya kosong, dan ia membiarkan Chanyeol menyeretnya. Kesalah satu kuburan dengan batu nisan besar berwarna putih. Disana tertulis :

Beristirahat Dengan Tenang

Kim Kai

1 Januari 1995 – 31 Desember 2013

Seorang pasangan hidup

Seorang Ibu

Seorang teman

Yang akan selalu diingat

"Kai ah _annyeong~_"

Jongin menatap punggung pria tinggi yang sedang mengelus batu nisan berwarna putih itu. Ia tersenyum tapi entah kenapa Jongin justru melihatnya menangis. Mungkin itu hanya batin seorang kekasih yang kuat.

"Kau pasti kesepian, _eoh? _Maaf aku tidak bisa sering-sering mengunjungimu,"

Jongin berjalan mendekati Chanyeol, ia mengelus lengan Pria Yoda itu lalu menggenggam tangannya.

"Dia sangat beruntung bisa memilikimu, _Hyung."_ Jongin menyenderkan kepalanya pada lengan Chanyeol. Jongin mengeryit saat mendengar Chanyeol tertawa pelan. Suara tawanya tak serenyah biasanya.

"Dia pergi karena berusaha melindungi Kyungsoo―anak kami— yang saat itu masih ada diperutnya."

Suara Chanyeol terdengar serak karena ternggorokannya terasa tercekat. Jongin bingung harus berkata apa. Ia berpikir keras, memikirkan kata yang tepat untuk membuat kekasihnya merasa lebih baik.

"Ibuku meninggal karena melindungiku..." Jongin berbisik lirih, "Saat itu aku juga masih diperutnya." Jongin memejamkan matanya lalu berkata, "Ayahku juga pergi dengan cara yang sama," Dengan suara bergetar.

"Keduanya melindungiku. Semua orang tua pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk anaknya."

Kedua putra Adam itu menangis.

Chanyeol yang sudah biasa dengan airmata Jongin.

Dan Jongin yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol lah yang selalu tersenyum, selalu seperti itu. Ia tersenyum sambil mengusap air matanya lalu mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Maaf, jika aku kasar padamu tadi pagi."Chanyeol mengeluarkan selembar foto dari dompetnya dan menunjukannya pada Jongin.

"Ini Kai, dia sangat mirip denganmu. Apalagi saat ini rambutmu berwarna putih."

Jongin menatap Chanyeol sebentar, sebelum akhirnya ia mengambil foto tersebut.

Chanyeol tertawa saat melihat mata Jongin yang membulat, bahkan lebih bulat dari mata anaknya, Kyungsoo.

"Dia seperti hasil fotocopy ku!"

Jongin menatap laki-laki yang ada difoto itu. Wajah mereka benar-benar mirip, tapi laki-laki itu benar-benar putih. Tidak hanya rambut, semuanya serba putih. Bahkan kulitnya putih pucat, tidak seperti Jongin yang berwarna tan. Style rambut mereka juga berbeda. Kai menata rambutnya keatas dan Jongin kebawah dengan poni acak-acakkan yang hampir menutupi matanya. Jongin tersenyum kecil saat melihat dalam foto itu ada seekor anjing _terrier _putih yang hanya berukuran sebesar telapak tangan. Kepala anjing itu menyembul dari kantong kemeja putih Kai. Dan Jongin terkesiap saat melihat anjing _siberian husky _yang juga berwarna putih tapi dengan mata sebelah kiri berwarna hitam dan sebelah kanan berwarna biru. Hal yang membuat Jongin terkejut adalah, kondisi mata _siberian husky _itu juga sama dengan kondisi mata Kai.

_Apa dia memakai lensa kontak?_

Seperti bisa membaca pikiran Jongin. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu berkata, "Jika kau berpikir ia memakai lensa konta, itu salah besar _Chagi," _Jongin menoleh menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan bertanya dan Chanyeol dengan senang hati menjawabnya.

"Mata sebelah kanannya kekurangan pigmen, karena itu warnanya biru. Itu sebuah penyakit keturunan DNA Jongin-ah. Disebut _Heterochromia,"_

"_Heterochromia?"_Chanyeol mangangguk. Jongin tersenyum memandang foto tersebut lalu berkata, "Dia terlihat cantik, _Hyung."_

Chanyeol manatap Jongin dengan tatapan meledek, senyumnya mereka lalu ia bertanya, "Apa kau memuji dirimu sendiri?"Dengan intonasi yang amat menyebalkan.

Jongin merengut sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura, _Chagi._ Tadi kau bilang kalian seperti hasil fotocopy."

Jongin terkesiap lalu menunduk, pipinya memerah.

"Bukan itu maksudku..."

"Kau memuji dirimu sendiri."

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu,"

"Kurasa iya."

"Berhenti menggodaku, kau menyebalkan."

Tawa Jongin pecah saat Chanyeol menggelitiknya.

Benar kata Chanyeol, malam itu akan menjadi ,alam yang panjang. Kisah Chanyeol tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Itu baru pembukaannya saja. Kini mereka akan menelusurinya lebih dalam, disebuah taman dengan selimut dan kopi.

Malam itu sangat dingin dan mereka berdua menikmatinya.

"Beritahu aku tentang Luhan dan Sehun."

Chanyeol tertawa pelan, "Masih cemburu, _eoh?"_

"_Ani~ _Aku Cuma penasaran."

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Lebih baik aku ceritakan dari awal saja, _ne?"_

Jongin hanya mengangguk dan mengeryit saat melihat Chanyeol menghel nafas berat.

_Kurasa kisahnya tidak akan menyenangkan..._

"Saat itu umurku 18 tahun dan Kai 17 tahun. Aku bertemu dengannya di sebuah bar dan itu adalah pengalaman pertamaku di bar dengan _Duizhang_. Temanku, dia mirip naga, dan tinggi sepertiku,"

"Kai, dia seorang _pole dancer _yang benar-benar gila. Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi tarian _pole dance-_nya. Saat itu sedang ada pertunjukan spesial. Kai muncul dengan obor di kedua tangannya dan ia memakai baju yang membuatnya terlihat seperti mempunyai sayap. Satu kata, dia sangat indah."

Chanyeol melirik Jongin yang sedang menggerutu pelan saat mendengar Chanyeol berkata, 'Indah'.

"Aku bertemu dengannya lagi di sebuah gang dan saat itu ia sedang diperkosa beruntun. Aku menolongnya tapi ia memakiku."

Chanyeol tersenyum lirih.

"Ia terjebak dalam sebuah kontrak perbudakan."

Chanyeol menunduk berusaha menahan airmatanya, "Ia terjebak kontrak sialan itu tapi kita malah menikah."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, "Ia seorang pecandu narkoba dan berusaha mati-matian berhenti saat mengetahui ada seorang Chanyeol Kecil didalam perutnya."

"Kami bahagia saat itu tapi Bos Kai tiba-tiba muncul dan menculik Kai."

Chanyeol terisak, "Ia meminta uang tebusan yang nominalnya benar-benar diluar akal sehat!"

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar lalu berbisik lirih, "Aku dan _Duizhang _berhasil mendapatkan uangnya,"

"Tapi semuanya terlambat."

Jongin terdiam, benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Mendengar cerita Chanyeol, semuanya jadi terasa irasional. Dan Jongin hanya bisa berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa harus selalu ada disisi Chanyeol.

TBC

_Sorry for the late update, its super late_

_oh my god i feel terrible.._

_Saya rewrite this chap, karena setelah saya baca keseluruhan fic ini full of angsty stuff_

_jadi saya agak menambah unsur komedi agar fict ini tidak terlalu suram_

_Tapi humor nae style aniya(?)_

_Jadi agak sudah._

_Apa kalian terkejut kalau ternyata saya membuat karakter Jongin dan Kai menjadi dua orang yang berbeda?_

_So its clear now,_

_Prequel cerita ini akan menceritakan tentang Chankai/kisses/_

_Ah tentang heterochromia, kalian bisa browsing._

_Saya agak terobsesi ingin memilik__ mata heterochromia hehehe._._

_Dan saya sudah berusaha memperbanyak dialog, bagaimana?_

_Dan satu lagi, saya ingin membuka voting._

_Karena ini bulan puasa dan seharusnya pada chapter 8 akan ada making love scene_

_Dan saya bingung karena saya menghormati bulan suci ini_

_Jadi pilihan ada pada kalian._

_Kalian yang memilih, ada adegan nc atau tidak_

_saya tidak menerima jawaban terserah, karena nanti saya jadi bingung._._

_Mohon bantuannya m(_ _)m_

_Okayy time for balasan review^^_

_askasufa : kamu salah pengartian :) requel cerita ini memang akan saya post setelah Insane selesai. Insane adalah fict pertama yang saya publikasikan. Dan untuk prequelnya akan berjudul The A Team._

_oracle88 : aaa maaf itu kesalahan saya karena malas mengedit hehehe_

_ling-ling Pandabear : saya hanya punya twitter - Albaz13xx_

_Vi : Maaf saya tidak bisa spoiler untuk yang satu itu._.v_

_Terima kasih untuk reviewsnya^^_


	7. Insane - Chapter 7 The Dragon

Author: albaZ

Tittle: Insane

Category: Brothership, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Yaoi

Rating : NC

Cast: (Kim) Wu Jongin (17) Wu Yifan (23) Park Chanyeol (20)

**Kleenex Warning**

**Alternative Universe (AU) / Elseworld**

**Out Of Character (OOC)**

**Contain Abuse**

**Character Death**

**Non-Consensual**

**Non-Canon**

**Twisted Plot**

**WIP**

**Rated M For Coarse Language**

* * *

_Chanyeol terdiam sebentar lalu berbisik lirih, "Aku dan Duizhang berhasil mendapatkan uangnya,"_

_"Tapi semuanya terlambat."_

_Jongin terdiam, benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apa-apa._

_Mendengar cerita Chanyeol, semuanya jadi terasa irasional. Dan Jongin hanya bisa berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa harus selalu ada disisi Chanyeol._

* * *

Hal pertama yang dirasakan Yifan ketika ia membuka matanya adalah hantaman dahsyat dikepalanya. Rasanya seperti ada orang yang menguliti sakit itu terasa mengalir diurat-urat pelipisnya. Yifan tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa. Kepalanya terasa berat dan tenggorokkannya terasa terbakar.

Hal yang membuatnya sadar seratus persen adalah Jongin. Begitu nama yang amat familiar itu terbesit dibenaknya, Yifan langsung tersentak.

Butuh waktu kurang lebih lima belas menit untuk membuat Pria Naga itu sadar sepenuhnya. Nafas Yifan memburu, matanya berair dan hidungnya terasa perih.

Hantaman kedua menghantam kepalanya empat kali lebih keras saat Yifan melihat sekelilingnya.

Semuanya terasa familiar.

Nuansa biru tua, kasur dengan sprei hitam, rak buku dengan koleksi lengkap komik Detektif Conan, bahkan jas dokter yang tergantung didepan lemari coklat.

Hantaman ketiga tidak main-main. Hantaman itu sepuluh kali lebih parah. Menghantam tepat saat Yifan melihat gantungan polariod di jendela dengan pinggiran coklat madu yang familiar itu.

Gantungan itu penuh dengan fotonya dan Jongin.

Kepalanya terasa berputar dan pandangannya mengabur. Yifan mengusap kasar wajah pucat pasinya. Guratan letih menghiasi raut wajah Yifan yang sudah sepucat air cucian beras itu.

Stres, gila dan irasional.

Itulah hal pertama yang terlintas dipikiran Yifan.

Dan _kenapa?_

Adalah pertanyaan yang terus terngiang di telinganya, masuk menjalar menuju otaknya dan menari-nari disana.

Langkah kaki Yifan terlihat oleng dan tertatih-tatih. Ia melangkah seperti bayi yang baru bisa berjalan. Lambat dan pelan-pelan. Tangan kirinya memijit pelipisnya dan tangan kanannya berusaha menggapai apapun yang bisa membantunya berjalan menuju pintu.

Yifan berteriak kencang sambil menendang dan memukul pintu kamarnya sendiri ketika sesaat setelah mencoba membuka pintu tersebut.

Hasilnya pahit: pintu itu terkunci.

Dan hantaman keempat mempu membuat Yifan kehilangan keseimbangan. Pria Naga itu merosot menghadap pintu sambil sesekali memukulnya.

_Alex keparat, apa maunya?_

Dan Yifan membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali kepintu. Ia mencoba tenang dengan mengambil nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Tapi tidak berhasil.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali, rasanya seperti ada palu besar yang mengetuk dada kirinya.

Setelah kehilangan hampir semua orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya, setelah semua rasa pahit yang ia alami bertubi-tubi. Yifan pikir semuanya sudah selesai. Tidak ada lagi yang mempermainkan hidupnya. Semuanya akan tenang, hanya dia dan Jonginnya. Berdua, selamanya. Jongin akan menjadi _balerina _dan Yifan akan menjadi dokter. Dua hari yang lalu semuanya masih terasa baik-baik saja. Sekarang lihatlah, Wu Yifan meringkuk didepan pintu kamarnya sendiri, terkurung didalam sangkarnya sendiri seperti seorang idiot.

Takut, itulah yang ia rasakan.

Ia mengenal Alex, pria bajingan itu. Yifan amat mengenalnya hingga ia ketakutan sebab Yifan tahu persis Alex itu orang seperti apa. Dan Alex tidak pernah bercanda, jika ia bergurau maka itu berarti mimpi buruk.

Dan Alex menginginkan Jongin. Itu hal yang membuat Yifan ketakutan setengah mati.

Yifan terkesiap saat mendengar suara _click_. Ia segera bangkit tepat sesaat sebelum pintu kamarnya terbuka.

Yifan menunduk, menatap sepatu _Berluti_ berkulit hitam mengkilap. Yifan menelan ludahnya. Seumur hidupnya belum pernah sekalipun Yifan berani berpikir untuk memiliki sepasang sepatu _Berluti_. Berpikir untuk menyentuhnya saja tidak. Sepatu itu sangat mahal dan Yifan yakin ia harus menjadi pembunuh bayaran atau setidaknya pencuri dulu agar ia bisa memiliki sepasang _Berluti_. Dan Yifan lebih yakin lagi kalau Alex telah membunuh banyak orang hingga ia bisa memiliki _Berluti_ sebanyak yang ia mau.

Keparat itu bahkan menjual manusia untuk dijadikan budak nafsu.

"Menyukai sepatuku, Yifan?"

Yifan tidak menjawab.

Tidak, ia tidak takut pada Alex. Dia hanya takut pada kekuasaan Alex.

Dalam hati Yifan menanamkan dalam-dalam.

_Sebejat apapun Alex, sebajingan apapun Alex. Walaupun ia merendahkanmu, walaupun ia memperlakukanmu seperti anjing. Jangan pernah melawan, __**sekali pun jangan pernah**__. Ia telah memegang kartu matimu._

Sudah tiga hari Yifan diperlakukan seperti binatang. Ia tidak terkejut, ia sudah memprediksikan segalanya. Yifan sudah pernah bermain dalam kotak buatan Alex. Rasanya mau muntah setiap kali mengingat kini ia terjebak lagi-lagi dengan orang yang sama.

Tiga hari rasanya seperti tiga abad dipermalukan didalam neraka. Seumur hidup Yifan tidak pernah merasa serendah ini. Mungkin kalian berpikir Yifan penyuka PSK jalanan tapi ia memiliki alasan yang cukup kuat untuk berada didalam lingkup maksiat seperti itu.

Jika kalian pikir Yifan seseorang dengan nafsu lebih besar dari kepalanya, maka kalian salah.

Wajah Yifan memang terlihat angkuh, dingin dan sedikit mesum.

Ingat, hanya sedikit untuk kategori mesum.

Tapi sifatnya, walau pun agak bajingan (tidak sebejat Alex) Yifan tetap orang yang bisa dipercaya. Ya, mungkin terkadang ia lepas kendali tapi percayalah Yifan adalah orang yang akan segera berlari dan menjadi tameng untuk orang-orang berarti dalam hidupnya.

Itu sudah terbukti dan Alex adalah saksi berjalan seorang Wu Yifan.

Hari kelima Yifan nyaris mati. Bayangkan saja, ia ditelanjangi lalu dibiarkan meringkuk dibalkon kamarnya. Sial, Yifan masih ingin memiliki anak. Dan kemaluannya sudah mati rasa dimenit ke dua puluh sembilan. Ia menyukai dingin, tapi tidak seperti ini. Tidak dengan cara seperti ini, tidak jika ia harus kehilangan kemaluannya.

Itu harga diri seorang pria dan kemaluan Yifan memiliki ukuran yang patut dibanggakan.

Untung Yifan tidak disetubuhi. Alex dan anak buahnya, mereka semua bernafsu pada apapun. Pria, wanita, anak-anak, bahkan manula. Biar saya perjelas, Alex dan anak buahnya adalah cecunguk paling rendah dan menjijikan tapi kaya akan kekuasaan.

Hari keenam Yifan diajak keluar dan disuruh main judi. Sayangnya ia tidak berpengalaman dengan keberuntungan. Dari dulu, segala macam perjudian dan taruhan sudah ia lakoni tapi hasilnya tidak ada yang semanis madu. Ia justru dapat sengatan lebahnya.

Sesuai prediksi Yifan, ia kalah telak dan berakhir dibawah meja dapur. Lebam-lebam, kesakitan dan malu. Sebab ia disuruh mengoral seorang pria homo bertato ular. Ia mengalami kepahitan hidup dengan sperma di wajahnya.

Sungguh dalam riwayat hidupnya tak pernah Yifan membayangkan akan berinteraksi seksual dengan cara yang memalukan seperti ini.

Bahkan ia hanya berhubungan seks satu kali sepanjang hidupnya.

Dengan wanita pertamanya, setelah itu ia bermain solo.

Yifan tertidur dibawah meja, sambil terus berharap besok tidak usah datang.

Ia bermimpi tentang Jongin.

Yifan tersenyum sumringah dihari ketujuh. Tuhan mendengar doanya. Alex mendapatkan misi. Pria setan itu pergi pagi-pagi buta dengan anak buahnya.

Setelah menyiram Yifan dengan air es hingga Naga Pelindung itu menjerit seperti wanita. Alex mendengus, lalu berkata."Aku akan kembali tengah malam tepat. Jangan macam-macam."

Yifan mengingat jelas ekspresi wajah Alex saat mengatakan, "Ingat, aku memegang kartu matimu."

Ekspresinya benar-benar menggelikan tapi cukup untuk membuat Yifan merinding dan tertohok tepat dijantung.

Yifan tersenyum pahit sambil mengangguk.

Walaupun harus diancam dengan ancaman paling tidak enak sedunia, setidaknya hari ini Yifan bisa mengistirahatkan urat malunya.

Setelah Alex pergi, Yifan segera merapikan kekacauam akibat pertunjukan "Siraman Air Es" tadi. Setelah selesai Yifan memutuskan untuk mandi.

Air hangat adalah alternatif terbaik saat dilanda stres berkepanjangan dimusim dingin.

Yifan berendam di _bathup_ penuh dengan air hang-panas. Air itu cukup panas hingga membuat luka-luka disekujur tubuhnya terasa perih dan terbakar. Air itu cukup panas untuk membuat kulitnya memerah. Air itu cukup panas untuk membuatmu terkejut dan air itu cukup panas untuk membuatmu menjerit tapi air itu tidak cukup panas untuk mengalihkan perasaan Yifan.

Naga itu sudah mencoba berpikir positif tapi sekali lagi, otaknya menjelaskan dengan detail yang amat sangat jelas: siapa itu Alex Turner. Dan itu membuat perasaannya tidak tenang. Mungkin ia merasa cukup tenang hari ini tidak ada Alex sehingga ia bisa istirahat, tapi tidak ada hal apa pun yang membuat perasaannya membaik. Terutama setelah satu minggu tanpa Jongin.

Ditambah Alex mengincar Jongin.

Bisa saja misi yang sedang dijalaninya itu adalah misi penangkapan Wu Jongin.

Yifan bertambah gusar, ia ingin kabur dan mencari Jongin tapi tidak, jangan karena terlalu beresiko.

Jika Yifan ingin keluar dari masalah ini dan jika Yifan ingin Jongin selamat maka Yifan harus mengerti jalan pikiran Alex bukan permainannya. Yifan setidaknya harus berpikir seperti Alex.

Maka hari itu, setelah mandi Yifan menghabiskan bergelas-gelas kopi sambil merenungkan : Apa Isi Otak Alex?

Isi otak pria itu selain seks dan uang.

Jika kalian berpikir kenapa Yifan tidak memanggil polisi, kalian sebaiknya berpikir ulang. Yifan memang diberi kelonggaran oleh Alex tapi Alex memiliki alasan. Alasan diluar kartu mati Yifan. Dan Pria Naga itu tahu kenapa begitu. Karena Alex sudah berhasil memegang kekuasaan polisi lokal.

Alex sudah cukup lama berdiam diri di daerah pinggiran Seoul. Ia sudah menjalankan sebagian besar rencananya dan itu berarti tak lama lagi sisi kota Seoul akan menjadi kota yang gelap. Ia tidak mungkin menghubungi polisi jika tidak mempunyai _backup _ yang kuat.

Yifan menggaruk kepalanya gusar. Ia jadi emosi, dan darahnya naik keotak hingga urat-urat disepanjang pelipisnya timbul. Sejujurnya Yifan memiliki _backup _yang kuat dan cukup meyakinkan.

Yifan memiliki sahabat dan sahabatnya itu berpacaran dengan penghasil uang Alex, dan pacar sahabatnya memiliki sahabat dan sahabat pacar sahabatnya berpacaran dengan kepala kepolisian Seoul.

Itu sangat rumit!

Dan Yifan jarang berhubungan dengan Kepala Kepolisian Seoul itu.

Tentu saja jarang, sebab hubungan mereka memang agak renggang, sebab Kepala Kepolisian Seoul itu pacar sahabatnya pacar sahabat Yifan.

Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan.

Karena tidak akan terlalu berguna kalau Yifan tidak bisa menghubunginya.

Yifan berakhir seperti orang bodoh, duduk didepan jendela. Mendongak menatap gantungan polaroid dirinya dengan Jongin.

Perut Yifan terasa seperti dikocok, padahal isinya cuma kopi hitam. Kalau dimuntahkan juga tak berguna.

Tadinya ia berencana tidur sebelum Alex pulang tapi sekarang sudah jam 21:15 dan matanya masih terbuka lebar, segar dan tidak ada tanda-tanda mengantuk.

Persetan dengan kafein.

Yifan terkejut bukan main saat merasa ada batu yang menghantam jendela kamarnya. Pria naga itu menoleh, cuping telinganya menegang, pupil matanya menajam, menatap pria besar tinggi didepan pagar rumahnya.

Telinganya menajam dan jantungnya jatuh kedasar perut penuh kafeinnya saat mendengar pria itu berteriak,

"Jongin! Keluarlah!"

Apakah itu kekasih adiknya?

Apa yang idiot itu lakukan disini!?

Dimana Jongin?

Jika ia tidak bersama Pria Mesum itu lalu kemana dia?

Hati Yifan berkecamuk, dan ia mencoba mengasumsikan sesuatu yang positif.

_Mungkin itu teman Jongin, aku 'kan waktu itu tidak melihat wajah Pria Mesum itu._

Tepat setelah Yifan berpikir seperti itu, pria itu berteriak:

"Jongin, _Chagi_, ini aku!"

"_Chagi!?" _Yifan bangkit dari duduknya, tubuhnya panas dingin.

"Sumpah demi apapun Pria Mesum itu memanggil adikku _Chagi, _ia bahkan tidak minta izin padaku untuk memacari Jongin. Dasar mesum idiot!"

Yifan menggerutu, habis-habisan ia mengatai Pria Mesum itu.

Bahkan Yifan hanya menatapnya tak acuh saat melihat Pria Mesum itu jongkok didepan pagar rumahnya.

Padahal malam itu bersalju.

Tapi ia mulai merasa tidak enak sebab sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 23:45. Lima belas menit lagi Alex datang dan Yifan tidak mungkin membiarkan Pria Mesum itu tertangkap.

_Hell, _Yifan yakin beribu-ribu persen Pria Mesum itu cukup bodoh untuk memberitahukan keberadaan Jongin pada ancaman pertama yang Alex berikan.

Yifan segera membuka jendela rumahnya, ia melakukannya agak tergesa-gesa. Tepat saat Yifan berhasil membuka jendela kamarnya dan akan melompat kebalkon, ekor mata Naga Pelindung itu menangkap sosok yang amat familiar.

Di ujung jalan, Naga Kecilnya sedang mengintip. Wajahnya yang sembab terlihat jelas akibat pantulan lampu jalanan.

Apa mereka bertengkar?

_Dasar manusia mesum_

Yifan tak habis pikir, apa yang Pria Mesum itu lakukan pada Jonginnya.

Ingatkan Yifan untuk memotong kelaminnya, nanti. Saat ia sudah menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Alex.

Yifan mau tak mau tersenyum geli melihat Jonginnya merona, lalu menyembunyikan badannya dibalik tembok. Astaga mereka lucu se-

Tunggu, Jonginnya merona?

Me-_fuckin'-_rona karena Pria Mesum itu.

Yifan mendengus gusar.

Sungguh ia tidak suka dengan pandangan dihadapannya, tapi serius mereka terlihat lucu.

Yifan terkesiap saat melihat Jongin terjatuh. Ia terlihat berusaha menggapai-gapai sesuatu ditanah.

Yifan menggeram saat melihat Pria Mesum itu masih saja jongkok seperti orang kena PHK.

Yifan memutar bola matanya dan menanamkan dalam otaknya kalau dia melakukan ini demi Jongin.

Yifan menatap sekilas jam dididing kamarnya: 23:54. Ia bergegas mengumpulkan salju lalu mengambil kotak musik sebesar kotak pemantik api. Kotak musik itu terbuat dari besi dan cukup berat, kalau kena kepala pasti sakit.

Yifan menyeringai lalu memasukkan kotak musik itu kedalam salju berbentuk bulat.

Beruntung Yifan seorang _pitcher _yang handal dan terpercaya hingga lemparannya tidak meleset.

Bola salju dengan kotak musik besi didalamnya itu meluncur dan menghantam tepat dikepala Pria Mesum itu.

Batin Yifan berteriak penuh kemenangan saat mendengar Pria Mesum itu memekik kesakitan.

Yifan menatap tidak suka saat melihat Pria Mesum itu bergegas menghampiri Jonginnya, lalu membantuk Naga Kecilnya bangkit. Mata tajam Yifan tak setajam biasanya saat melihat Pria Mesum itu mencium adiknya. Entah kenapa ia tidak hanya merasa kehilangan, ia juga merasa sakit. Rasa sakit yang sama seperti saat wanita pertamanya ketahuan selingkuh.

Hati Yifan bertambah mengkerut saat melihat Jonginnya merajuk dan Pria Mesum itu mengelus kepalanya lalu mengecup ujung hidung adiknya.

Suasana hati Yifan tiba-tiba memburuk.

Jika ia merasa kehilangan, itu wajar.

Ia rasa setiap kakak pasti merasa seperti itu saat melihat adiknya memiliki orang lain untuk menjaganya, melindunginya dan mengucapkan selamat malam.

Tapi rasa sakit dihatinya benar-benar tidak wajar, rasanya ganjal dan perasaan Yifan jadi tidak enak.

Naga Pelindung itu menghela nafas saat melihat adiknya dan Pria Mesum itu menjauhi rumahnya, dengan motor besar dan tepat diujung jalan yang berlawanan, mobil hitam mengkilat milik Alex memasuki blok rumahnya.

Ia merasa lega tapi hatinya juga terasa berat dan tidak rela.

Mungkin ia terlalu protektif pada Jongin.

_Ya, pasti karena itu._

Jika kalian berpikir Chanyeol menyadari keberadaan Jongin karena suara yang dihasilkan karena Jongin terjatuh, maka kalian salah. Pada kenyataanya Chanyeol memakai _headset_ dan tidak akan mungkin menyadari keberadaan Jongin kalau bukan karena Yifan.

TBC

* * *

There you go... kkk~ maaf saya membuat karakter Yifan jadi konyol begitu

Selama liburan saya menghabiskan waktu menonton ulang semua episode EXO Showtime

Dan Yifan definitely made my day. Dia sangat konyol, entah kenapa image itu jadi melekat padanya.

Ah iyaaaa, di review chapter 6 banyak yang mengeluhkan terlalu banyak ChanKai, karena fict ini berkisah tentang Kriskai. Masukan Homin 'EL memang benar, dan terima kasih itu membuat saya berpikir akan menghancurkan perasaan ChanKai Shipper nantinya karena memang feelnya sudah terfokus ke ChanKai.

Tapi seperti yang sudah saya rencanakan dan saya tidak mungkin akan mengubah plotnya karena akan berdampak ke prequelnya. Dan juga untuk jawaban semua orang, sekali lagi saya tegaskan fict ini akan berakhir bahagia dengan KrisKai.

Maka dari itu saya menambah **Twisted Plot **pada peringatan diatas.

Dan saya akan membocorkan sesuatu. Fict ini memiliki 2 prequel, artinya fict ini sebenarnya 3 cerita bisa disebut trilogi karena saya iseng makanya saya mempublikasikan cerita ketiga duluan.

Dikedua fict sebelum ini Yifan adalah karakter penting yang jarang muncul. Sepertinya di fict ketiga juga seperti itu._.

Jadi Yifan dan Jongin/Kai adalah karakter abadi(?) diketiga fict.

So nc for the next chap and its ChanKai/hide/

Jadi untuk Kris beserta KrisKai Shipper sabar dulu ya._.

Kan Jonginnya masih pacaran sama Chanyeol._./kabur

Maaf tidak bisa membalas review dulu sekarang pukul 4:53 pagi, saya ngantuk dan kenyang habis sahur.

Terima kasih untuk reviewnya^^, maaf sekali saya tidak bisa membalasnya._.


End file.
